Restore your smile
by Tiara Pictorial Carmine
Summary: Sejak kejadian itu,senyuman hangatnya menghilang dari wajah sang putri. Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi bila seseorang datang untuk mengembalikan senyumannya?/"Cepat panggil para medis!",.."Tolong, katakan permintaan maafku pada Kazune-kun../-The end!- RnR
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **Haiiii semuaaa^^. Fic ini adalah fic ke 2 ku! tapi untuk pen name Miss16Silent ini baru fic pertama^^. Fic ini dibuat pada saat pelajaran kosong jadi mohon dimaklumi bila fic ini tidak terlalu menarik ya~. Semoga para pembaca dapat menyukai Fic iniii. Sebenarnya ide menulis Fic ini hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri, tapi ide lain melintas di benakku (Alaaah) aku berbagi kesenanganku dengan meng-uload Fic ini~

_'miring' _menandakan dalam pikiran, kata-kata asing, dll lah =))

Di fic ini perlu diingatkan bahwa Karin tidak akan tersenyum sebelum waktu yang tepat =))

Selamat membacaaaa~

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Kamichama Karin <strong><em><strong><strong>&amp; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo<strong>**_** ****_**

**_****_****Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,**miss typo,**dll****_****_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~*Restore Your Smile*~_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal Pov]<strong>

Jam dinding di kamar seorang gadis menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, kamarnya yang sangat rapi menunjukan bahwa pemilik kamar itu juga orang yang menyukai kerapihan. Tata ruangan elegan, dinding kamarnya di cat dengan warna putih bersih, meja belajar tertata rapi, dan tidak lupa dengan meja rias. Nama pemilik kamar ini adalah Hanazono Karin. Pewaris tunggal keluarga Hanazono. Orangtuanya jarang ada di rumah, mereka pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja. Sedangkan Karin di percayakan kepada butler dan para maid di rumahnya.

**[Karin Pov]**

Aku mencari-cari ikat rambut berbentuk pita berwarna hijau kesayanganku di meja rias, dan kutemukan di deretan parfum-parfum. Dengan segera aku mengikat rambutku menjadi twin pigtail. Warna hijau adalah kesukaanku, lagipula mataku berwarna emerald yang sangat indah menurut orang lain. Pakaianku sudah rapi, tinggal tas yang harus kubawa ke sekolah. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan bertemu butlerku, Kirio.

"Selamat pagi nona, sarapan anda sudah siap di ruang makan," sapa Kirio sambil membungkuk

"Pagi Kirio. Terimakasih," jawabku dan langsung ke ruang makan

Terlihat beberapa maid yang sudah menunggu di ruang makan, mereka tersenyum dan menyapaku sepertihalnya Kirio.

"Silahkan nona," kata maidku yang satu itu, Kirika. Dia adalah maid yang paling dipercaya oleh orangtuaku, tentunya Kirio juga.

Setelah sarapan aku bersiap pergi ke sekolah. "Nona, mobil sudah siap di depan," kata Kirio

Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan Mobil. Kenapa? Karena sekolahku tidak jauh dari rumah.

"Tidak, aku jalan kaki saja," kataku sambil keluar rumah

"Eh? Tapi nona, Tuan besar berkata bahwa-"

"Aku tidak peduli!" bentakku pada Kirio. Aku sudah tahu dia akan berkata _'Tuan besar berkata bahwa nona tidak boleh kelelahan, dan berjalan kaki ke sekolah itu cukup melelahkan,'_

Aku tidak mempedulikan Kirio dan langsung pergi berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Meskipun aku pewaris tunggal keluarga Hanazono, tapi aku juga berhak hidup seperti anak remaja yang lain, benar?

Di sepanjang jalan aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal memikirkan kehidupanku ini. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami nasib seperti ini? Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas..

.

_~Sekolah~_

Sesampainya di sekolah aku langsung menuju kelas. Banyak orang yang menyapaku saat aku berjalan di sekolah, tapi aku tidak pernah membalas sapaan mereka. Karena memang sifatku seperti ini, aku dijuluki Putri Dingin oleh teman-temanku. Aku duduk di kelas IX-1, dimana tempat anak-anak berprestasi berkumpul, termasuk aku. Meskipun keahlian masing-masing orang berbeda.

Di kelas aku mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir jendela, agar aku bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah.

"Selamat pagi Karin-chan," sapa teman dekatku Himeka, disusul dengan teman dekatku yang lainnya, Miyon.

"Hey Karin-chan! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Miyon sambil tertawa kecil,

"Pagi, aku baik-baik saja. Kau pikir aku seperti Yuuki-kun yang sering terlambat," jawabku dingin. Yuuki adalah salah satu teman dekatku juga.

"Karin-chan! Jangan begituuu. Kau memang Putri Dingin ya? Hehe," serunya menggodaku

"Hahh, terserah kau ingin memanggilku apa Miyon-chan," jawabku sambil merapihkan buku pelajaran

"Eh Karin-chan, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyuum, sekaliiii saja~ ya?" pinta Miyon padaku

"Aku tidak mau dan jangan memaksaku," jawabku dingin.

Sekilas terlihat Miyon tersenyum licik.

"Kalaubegituuu, kau kan baik hati dan tidak sombong. Jadi bolehkah aku pinjam PR mu?" kata Miyon dengan senyuman memelasnya

'_EH? Miyon sejak kapan bersikap seperti itu?' _pikirku ngeri

"Boleh. Tapi jangan panggil aku seperti itu," kataku sambil memberikan buku PR pada Miyon. Dengan segera Miyon mengambil buku PRku

"_Arigatou_ Karin-chan!" seru Miyon penuh senyum

Aku memang dingin, tapi banyak orang yang ingin berteman denganku. Salah satu alasannya karena ingin melihat PR dariku, dan khususnya para lelaki mencari perhatianku untuk memanfaatkan harta. Aku hanya bisa menerima beberapa seperti Himeka, Miyon, Yuuki, dan lain lain, meskipun berbeda kelas tapi hubungan kami baik baik saja. Mereka berteman denganku bukan karena ingin mencari perhatian ataupun melihat PR, mereka benar-benar ingin menjadi teman dekatku. Meskipun mereka terkadang melihat PR-ku

Kami juga selalu bersama pada saat istirahat

.

_~Istiarahat~_

Bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat. Aku mulai merapihkan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja dan segera pergi ke kantin bersama Miyon dan Himeka

"Eh Karin-chan, aku punya berita baru loh!" seru Himeka dengan ceria seperti biasanya

"Berita baru?" tanyaku heran, setahuku Himeka jarang memberitahuku tentang berita baru

"Iya! Sepupuku akan bersekolah disini!" serunya lagi. Miyon yang mendengar Himeka juga langsung memasang wajah _'Menarik!' _dengan mata bersinar

"Sepupumu itu yang ada di foto keluargamu Himeka-chan?" tanya Miyon penasaran

"Iya!" jawab Himeka sambil tertawa kecil. Aku hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Dan ternyata sepupunya itu orang yang pintar, _'Bisa bisa sepupunya itu menjadi sainganku? Tidak akan aku biarkan! Aku akan mempertahankan peringkatku di sekolah!' _pikirku.

Aku selalu mendapat peringkat tertinggi di sekolah, dari mata pelajaran apapun.

Himeka dan Miyon melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. "Karin-chan?" tanya mereka

"Ah tidak apa-apa, ayo aku sudah lapar," kataku acuh tak acuh

Kami mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di kantin dan saat kami sedang asik mengobrol datang seorang pemuda berambut caramel.

"Hey Karin-chan, Himeka-chan, Miyon-chan! Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya pemuda berambut caramel itu, dia adalah Michiru Nishikiori dan teman yang satunya adalah Yuuki Sakurai

"Tentu," kataku tidak melihat kearah mereka

"Sedang membicarakan apa ini?" tanya Yuuki

"Aku ingin melihat Karin-chan tersenyum! Jadi aku memaksanya~" kata Miyon dengan tertawa

"Oh benar juga ya, kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum Karin-san?" tanya Michi langsung _to the point_ -_-

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu," jawabku dingin

Lalu kami mengganti pembicaraan dengan mengenai sepupu Himeka itu, dan akhirnya kami membuat rencana untuk menjemputnya di bandara sepulang sekolah, hari ini..

Aku sadar bahwa hari ini aku tidak diperbolehkan pergi keluar setelah pulang sekolah. "Hari ini? Tapi Himeka-chan, aku-"

"Ayolah Karin-chan, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan sepupuku ituu~" seru Himeka memasang wajah memelas. Ugh, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannyaa

'_Hahh, mungkin tidak apa-apa bila hanya sebentar?' _pikirku. "Baiklah aku ikut," kataku pasrah.

Mereka bersorak mendegar kata-kataku tadi.

Sepulang sekolah kami langsung pergi ke bandara masih dengan seragam sekolah. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berganti pakaian, karena sepupu Himeka sudah sampai di bandara.

.

_~Bandara~_

**[Normal Pov]**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde memakai kacamata dengan penampilan seperti artis membawa kopernya.

"Ternyata tempat ini sudah banyak berubah ya?" gumam pemuda itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya...

.

_~Sementara itu Himeka, Michi, Yuuki, Miyon dan Karin yang sedang menunggu~_

"Himeka-chan, dimana sepupumu itu?" tanya Karin dengan agak kesal karena harus menunggu lama

"Sebentar lagi juga dia sampai, dia sudah menghubungiku," jawab Himeka sambil tertawa kecil

'_Apanya yang lucu?' _pikir Karin bingung melihat Himeka

.

"Oh iya, kau itu belum pernah bertemu dengan Kujyo-kun ya? Karena dia pindah sebelum kau datang ke sekolah kita sekarang," kata Michi diikuti dengan Yuuki yang mengangguk

"Jadi kalian sudah mengenal sepupu Himeka-chan itu?" tanya Karin

"Iya benar, lagipula siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pangeran sekolah kita?" kata Yuuki sambil tertawa, yang lain ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Karin hanya melihat mereka dengan bingung karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

Baru saja beberapa menit berlalu, Karin merasakan handphonenya bergetar, dengan segera Karin menjawab telfonnya itu

"Halo?" sapa Karin

"Nona Karin! Dimana anda sekarang? Kenapa anda belum pulang? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Anda tidak terluka?" terdengar suara teriakan seseorang yang sudah pasti adalah Kirika, maid kepercayaan keluarga Hanazono.

Karin yang mendengar teriakan Kirika hanya bisa mendengus kesal

"Iya aku tahu! Aku pulang sekarang!" bentak Karin dan langsung mematikan handphonenya

"Huh! Terkadang mereka itu menyebalkan!" kata Karin dengan marah

"Ada apa Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka khawatir

"Aku harus pulang sekarang Himeka-chan, maaf ya semua! Sampai besok!" kata Karin bersiap lari, tapi sebelum itu

"Dan salam pada sepupumu Kujyo-kun itu Himeka-chan," lalu Karin langsung berlari ke pintu keluar

.

**[Karin Pov]**

Setelah mendapat telfon, aku langsung menuju pintu keluar, tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh. Sejak aku menerima telfon, serasa ada yang mengikutiku.

Aku membalikkan badan untuk melihat apa benar ada yang mengikutiku, tapi alhasil hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol.

'_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?' _pikirku dan segera pergi, saat pintu keluar sudah terlihat di depan mata, tiba tiba ada 2 orang yang menghalangi jalanku.

"Hey gadis manis, hanya sendirian?" mereka tersenyum menyeramkan kearahku

Aku mulai waspada dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Tidak," kataku gugup

"Kalau begitu cepat berikan dompetmu atau nyawamu melayang!" gertak salah satu dari mereka sambil mengancamku dengan pisau tajam dan yang satu lagi memegangi tanganku

"Lepaskan aku!" aku berteriak agar ada yang mendengar

"Jangan berisik! Cepat berikan saja uang dan dompetmu!" mereka mengambil paksa tasku dan hanya mengambil dompetku saja

"Hahaha! Kita dapat untung banyak!" seru mereka sambil membawa dompetku pergi keluar bandara dan aku didorong sampai terjatuh ke lantai!

"Kyaa! Kembalikan dompetku! Agh! Dasar bodoh! Disana ada foto kesayanganku!" teriakku yang masih terduduk di lantai. Aku tidak mengejar mereka karena pasti aku tidak bisa megejar mereka

"Itu foto kesayanganku! Kembalikan bodoh!" aku berteriak untuk mengeluarkan amarahku.

Belum lama dompetku diambil aku merasa ada yang mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut dan..

"Dompetmu diambil mereka ya? Aku akan mengambilnya, kau tunggu disini saja," orang itu lalu lari ke arah pencuri dompetku tadi. Aku memperhatikan orang itu, pemuda dengan memakai pakaian rapi, bermabut blonde.

'_Siapa dia? Eh tunggu, kalau aku menunggu disini pasti akan lama, lalu bagaiamana kalau aku dimarahi saat pulang karena telat? Lagipula orang itu sepertinya tidak akan berhasil mengambil dompetku kembali? Tapi disana ada foto kesayangankuu!' _pikirku.

Setelah berpikir sejenak. '_Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang!' _aku sudah menetapkannya dan akhirnya aku meninggalkan dompetku dengan pemuda itu di bandara... Toh, mungkin dompetku itu sudah ingin berpindah tangan..

Aku pergi keluar dan memanggil taksi untuk pulang

.

**[Someone Pov]**

Aku mengejar pencuri dompet gadis itu, dan ternyata mereka masih dekat. Aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan memberi pelajaran pada mereka..

**Bugh! Buagh! Bugh!...**

Setelah itu mereka lari ketakutan dan memberikan dompet milik gadis tadi padaku. Aku mengambilnya dan membiarkan mereka pergi. Toh, yang aku butuhkan hanya dompet itu.

Aku kembali ke tempat gadis tadi menunggu dan mendapatkan... dia tidak ada!

'_Bukannya sudah aku suruh dia untuk menunggu disini?' _pikirku kesal..

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan dompet bermotif bunga biru itu sampai aku menemukan pemilik dompetnya

.

**[Himeka Pov]**

Karin sudah pulang. Sekarang tinggal aku, Miyon, Yuuki, dan Michi yang menunggu sepupuku itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku melihat seseorang dengan ciri-ciri yang mirip dengan sepupuku, bukan mirip tapi SAMA. Dengan segera aku memanggilnya

"Kazune-kun!" aku berteriak agar dia melihat ke arahku

Kazune Kujyo, dia sepupuku itu. Memakai pakaian rapi dan kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat _cool. _Dia menghampiri kami sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai semua," sapanya tersenyum

"Kujyo-kun! Selamat datang! Kau semakin tinggi ya!" seru Miyon pada Kazune

"Hey Kujyo-kun! Apa kabar?" tanya Michi dan Yuuki

"Aku baik-baik saja, senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi," jawabnya sambil tetap tersenyum

"Baguslah! Aku ingin mendegar cerita tentang kehidupanmu saat di Inggris dijalan pulang ya!" seruku bersemangat

"Iya iya, kalau begitu ayo!" kata Kazune sambil menuju pintu keluar

Kami berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan aku melihat Kazune membawa sebuah dompet berwarna biru ditangannya, tapi dari modelnya terlihat untuk perempuan, aku penasaran dengan dompet itu dan memutuskan untuk menanyakannya.

"Eh Kazune-kun, itu dompetmu?" tanyaku

"Ini? Tentu saja bukan. Tadi aku melihat seorang gadis yang dirampas dompetnya, lalu aku membantunya mengejar pencuri itu, aku menyuruhnya menunggu di pintu keluar tapi saat aku kembali dia sudah tidak ada. Jadi aku menyimpannya sampai aku bertemu lagi dengan pemilik dompet ini," katanya menjelaskan jawabannya padaku

"Wah, kau baik hati sekali Kujyo-kun!" seru Michi sambil tertawa

"Hahaha benar sekali. Kalau begitu boleh kulihat?" tanyaku lagi

"Tentu," jawabnya sambil memberikan dompet itu padaku. Aku mengambilnya dan memperhatikan motif dari dompet itu.

'_Aku merasa pernah melihat dompet ini, tapi dimana?' _pikirku. Aku membuka dompet itu dan melihat foto sang pemilik dompet itu...

**_Tbc~_  
><strong>

**.**

**_Keep or Delete?_**

**.**

**Please review~^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Haiiii semuaa^^ **Miss16Silent datang lagiii dengan chapter baruu~. Oh iya kelupaan, Arigatou buat para readers dan yang sudah review yaa. Semoga para reader tidak bosan untuk membaca karya saya yang agak ga jelas ini ehehe. Karena sekarang saya sedang senaaang, Miss16Silent berbagi _Bear hug _buat para readers dan yang me- Revieww^^.

Balas Review:

**Miwaki kujo : **Siaappp Bos! Maaf updatenya lama ya, soalnya baru selese UAS jadi masih sibuk ehehe. Chapter 2 udah updatee. Arigatou sudah Review yaa, semoga anda menyukai chapter ini, dan jangan lupa review lagi ya?^^

Diingatkan kembali bahwa Karin tidak akan tersenyum sebelum waktu yang tepat =))

Selamat membacaaaa~

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Kamichama Karin <strong><em><strong><strong>&amp; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo<strong>**_******_**

**_****_****Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,**miss typo,**dll****_****_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~*Restore Your Smile*~_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Himeka Pov]<strong>

'_Eh? Bukankah ini foto Karin-chan? Kalau begitu ini milik Karin-chan?' _pikirku terkejut. Setelah memperhatikan dompet itu, sekilas ide jahilku muncul.

'_Hehehe.. Kebetulan sekali! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak memberitahu dulu Kazune-kun? Lambat laun toh Kazune-kun pasti akan menemukan siapa pemilik dompet ini! Ahaha, ideku bagus sekali!' _pikirku lagi sambil tersenyum jahil. Kazune dan yang lain melihatku dengan wajah bingung. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tersenyum sendiri

"Jadi, apa kau mengenal orang itu?" tanya Kazune

"Ah tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya," jawabku berbohong sambil masih tersenyum jahil

"Oh, kalau begitu bila kau bertemu dengan pemilik dompet itu, beritahu aku," katanya lagi sambil berjalan

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. _'Sepertinya ini awal yang bagus, kalau begitu lanjutkan!" _pikirku

.

_**~Keeseokan harinya~**_

**[Karin Pov]**

Pagi ini aku pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki lagi, meskipun harus membentak Kirio juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi supaya mereka mengizinkanku pergi berjalan kaki.

Sesampaiinya di sekolah Himeka memperkenalkanku pada sepupunya itu. Dia pemuda dengan berambut blonde, yang pasti dia lebih tinggi daripadaku, mata safirnya indah dapat memukai hati para wanita, dan.. Aku memperhatikan sepupu Himeka itu dengan seksama. _'Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang..' _pikirku, tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan wajahnya terus. Entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan aneh, seperti.. sedih? Marah? Kecewa? Atau.. Rindu?

"Eh apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Kazune menyadarkan lamunanku tadi

"Ah tidak, hanya.. Itu.. Maaf aku harus pergi.." kata-kata yang aku keluarkan tidak jelas karena aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Lalu aku bergegas berjalan menuju sekolah meninggalkan Himeka dan Kazune dibelakangku

'_Mengapa aku jadi begini?' _pikirku memikirkan wajahnya tadi

Aku menghela nafas sebentar, menenangkan pikiran dan berjalan menuju kelas.

**.**

**[Kazune Pov]**

Pagi ini aku langsung diperkenalkan dengan sahabat Himeka sejak kelas VII, dia bernama Hanazono Karin. Mempunyai rambut blonde, dia diikat _ponytail_, mata emeraldnya sangat indah, dan wajahnya lumayan manis. Saat kami berkenalan, entaj mengapa dia memperhatikan wajahku terus.

"Eh apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyaku padanya

"Ah tidak, hanya.. Itu.. Maaf aku harus pergi.." katanya lalu bergegas berjalan meninggalkanku dan Himeka. Kenapa bicaranya jadi seperti itu?

"Kenapa dia?" tanyaku sendirinya

"Mungkin dia terburu-buru," jawab Himeka sambil meneruskan jalan ke kelas

~Sekolah~

Ini hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah Himeka, ternyata sekolahnya besar juga. Untung saja aku masuk kelas yang sama dengan Himeka, dan tentunya Karin juga

Himeka sudah masuk ke kelas lebih dahulu karena aku harus ke ruang _Sensei_. Setelah itu aku masuk kelas bersama _Sensei_.

"Semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Tolong perkenalkan dirimu," kata _Sensei_

Aku maju di depan kelas dan melihat reaksi teman-teman baruku itu. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kazune Kujyo, pindahan dari luar negeri. Aku pindah ke sini karena ada sepupuku di sekolah ini." Kataku memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum

Terlihat semua anak perempuan tersipu, kecuali Karin dan yang laki-laki hanya melihatku dengan tajam.

"_Sensei_, aku mau bertanya!" kata seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam, wajahnya manis^^

"Silahkan Misa-san," _Sensei_ mempersilahkan orang itu yang bernama Misa untuk bertanya padaku

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" pertanyaannya langsung membuat semua perempuan di kelas ini bersorak "BENAR!"

'_Sepertinya semua perempuan disini ingin bertanya apa aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, ya?' _pikirku sambil tersenyum terpaksa

"Ehh, kalau itu aku sedang mencari," jawabku sambil tersenyum

Setelah mendengar jawabanku tadi, dengan serentak mereka bersorak lagi "KYAA! Aku mau jadi kekasihmu!" "Jadilah kekasihkuu!"

Dan kelas pun menjadi ricuh... "BERHENTI! Kalian kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!" teriak _Sensei_ dengan tegas

Dengan sekejap murid murid diam, Krik Krik Krik- Loh? Ada jangkrik?(lupakan)

"Ehm, Kujyo-kun kau bisa duduk di sebelah Hanazono-san," _Sensei_ menunjukan tempat duduk di sebelah Karin, aku melihat ke arahnya dan ternyata sedari tadi dia tidak memperhatikan _Sensei_.

Dia melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku dan menyapanya.

"Kau lagi? Kenapa kau harus duduk denganku?" tanyanya dengan agak kesal

"Apa maksudmu? _Sensei_ yang menyuruhku!" jawanku singkat. Ternyata dia memang tidak memperhatikan _Sensei_ sedari tadi

Pelajaran demi pelajaran terlewati dan tiba akhirnya bel Istirahat

Kriiiiiiiing!

Semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin

Aku beriat untuk pergi ke kantin bersama Michi dan Yuuki, dan saat kulihat Karin sedang melamun(lagi) aku segera menepuk pundaknya

"Hei, kau mau ke kantin?" tanyaku berusaha baik padanya

"Tidak, aku pergi dengan Himeka-chan saja. Minggir kau menghalangi jalan!" jawabnya kesal dan mendorongku karena menghalangi jalan keluar kelas

"Hey!" aku tidak terima di dorong begitu saja oleh perempuan seperti dia!. _'Dia memang berbeda dengan anak perempuan lainnya, dia sangat dingin dan pemarah. Kenapa Himeka-chan bisa berteman dengannya ya?" _pikirku bingung

'_Aku merasa tidak asing dengannya, tapi dimana aku pernah melihatnya ya?'_

Daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik aku menemui Sakurai dan Nishikiori di kantin..

.

**[Karin Pov]**

Aku mendorongnya karena menghalangi jalan keluar kelas dan menghampiri Himeka di depan kelas

"Karin-chan, ayo!" serunya ceria dan menarikku ke kantin

~Kantin~

Aku, Himeka dan Miyon seperti biasa duduk sambil berbincang-bincang. Aku sebenarnya hanya menanggapi pembicaraan mereka saja.

Sekejap aku mengingat lagi wajah Kazune. _'Benar juga, di dompetku yang hilang ada fotoku yang sedang bersama Rei-kun.. Itukan hanya satu-satunya kenanganku bersama Rei-kun.. Sekarang Kazune-kun muncul dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Rei-kun... Kenapa semuanya sangat kebetulan?' _pikirku sambil mengepalkan tangan karena kesal

"-rin-chan, Karin-chan!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena Miyon dan Himeka memanggilku

"Iya? Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu! Kau kenapa? Sedari tadi kau terlihat melamun saja," kata Miyon

"Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang malas." jawabku pada mereka

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu tidak menunjukan kau sedang malas, tapi kau terlihat kesal dan bingung," kata Himeka khawatir

"Hm, iya aku bukan sedang malas. Aku sedang memikirkan dompetku yang hilang." Jawabku berbohong sedikit, memang benar kan aku sedang memikirkan dompet?

"Dompetmu hilang? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Miyon

"Kemarin di bandara ada yang mencuri dompetku.." jawabku

"Oh begitu, kasihan sekali kau Karin-chan," kata Himeka dan Miyon

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat ke kelas lagi," kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan

Sementara itu..

**.**

**[Himeka Pov]**

"..Padahal disana ada foto kesayanganku.." aku mendengar Karin berbisik

'_Foto kesayangan? Apa jangan-jangan Karin-chan melamunkan foto kenangannya?' _pikirku

Sepertinya Miyon tidak mendengar Karin berbisik tadi

~Kelas~

Kami berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing. Saat aku sampai, aku membuka buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, Kazune menghampiriku

"Himeka-chan, aku ingin bertanya," kata Kazune dengan serius. _'Jarang sekali Kazune-kun bertanya padaku seserius ini?' _pikirku dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku memasang wajah serius juga karena penasaran akan pertanyaanya itu.

"Mengapa kau bisa berteman dengan Karin-san yang seperti itu? Aku heran," GUBRAK! Ternyata dia hanya menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Kau pasti mengira Karin-chan adalah orang yang pemarah, benar?" tanyaku balik

"Itu sudah tahu kenapa bertanya lagi? Aku sarankan kau Himeka-chan, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Karin-san, dia itu membawa pengaruh buruk padamu Himeka-chan, sudah pemarah, egois lagi," katanya sambil berbisik

Saat aku mendengar aku harus menjauh dari Karin, emosiku melunjak!

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Kazune-kun! Jadi tolong jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Karin-chan!" aku membentak Kazune-kun dengan keras.. Setelah aku sadar aku sudah keluar kendali, aku langsung diam dan memasang wajah terkejut.

Kazune yang dibentak olehku diam terkejut karena melihatku marah, aku belum pernah membentak Kazune karena hal kecil apapun, tapi tadi itu aku terbawa emosi

"Kazune-kun, maafkan aku.. Aku terbawa emosi.." kataku sambil menundukkan kepala meminta maaf. Aku menyesal membentak Kazune, padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hm. Iya tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf karena bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Karin-chan. Aku tahu kau pasti punya alasan dengan membelanya sampai seperti tadi," katanya sambil tertawa kecil

Aku hanya tersenyum minta maaf lagi karena sudah membentaknya, setelah itu aku menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Karin sekarang. Aku menceritakan tentang Karin sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Hanazono, dan kenangan terburuknya yang sampai membuat sifatnya berubah drastis..

"Karin-chan, pernah mempunyai seorang kekasih, dia itu dulunya sahabat kami, tapi tidak lama kemudian karin-chan menyukai Rei-kun. Dan untungnya mereka itu sama-sama menyukai. Tapi kejadian yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan oleh Karin-chan adalah.. saat Karin-chan dan rei-kun sedang bertengkar, sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan terjadi.."

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Kazune serius mendengarkan ceritaku

"Saat Rei-kun mengajak Karin-chan bertemu di taman, Rei-kun bermaksud untuk meminta maaf. Tapi Karin-chan menolaknya karena dia masih kecewa pada Rei-kun. Karena itu Karin-chan lari meninggalkan Rei-kun di taman, dan tidak salah lagi Rei-kun mengejarnya.

Tapi saat menyebrang jalan Rei-kun tidak melihat situasi jalan itu, sebuah truk melaju kencang tanpa Rei-kun sadari, setelah sadar ada truk yang melaju kencang Rei-kun tidak sempat berbalik arah dan..." aku berhenti, aku tidak mau menyebutkannya..

"Hm, iya aku mengerti." Kata Kazune tidak memaksaku untuk melanjutkannya

"Karin-chan langsung menghampiri Rei-kun yang sudah berlumuran darah. Dan satu hal yang membuat Karin-chan sangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.. Rei-kun berkata pada Karin-chan agar Karin-chan menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum terus, tidak sepertinya yang membuat Karin-chan menangis karena kepergiannya.. Padahal yang aku tahu, selama Karin-chan menjadi kekasih Rei-kun, Rei-kun selalu membuat Karin-chan bahagia, selalu menyemangatinya saat menghadapi maslah.." tanpa sadar air mataku keluar

Kazune mungkin terkejut melihatku dan langsung menghapus air mataku yang jatuh itu dengan lembut

"Maaf membuatmu menangis, kalau aku tahu kau akan menangis aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk menceritakan tentangnya," ujarnya dengan lembut

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Pantas saja dia dijuluki Pangeran sekolah kita.. sudah pintar, dia juga baik hati.

.

**[Karin Pov]**

Sepulang sekolah aku tidak langsung pulang karena aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh _Sensei_ khusus padaku. _Sensei_ bilang bahwa hanya aku yang bisa mengerjakan tugas itu. Karena aku dapat HUKUMAN!

Himeka, Miyon, Kazune, Yuuki, dan Michi sudah didepan sekolah untuk pulang. Sedangkan aku? Mengerjakkan tugas di kelas, SENDIRIAN! Hah, sudah biasa bagiku menyendiri, apalagi sejak kejadian itu..

Pikiranku menjadi kacauu! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas inii..

Saat aku sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi, BRAK! pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras

'_Agh! Kenapa hari ini aku sangat siaal! Aku tidak akan mengampuni orang yang membuka pintu kelas dengan keras!' _pikirku kesal sekali

"Hanazono-san? Kau belum pulang?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata sepupu Himeka

Aku beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan menuju arah Kazune berada

"Hey, kau belum men-"

GREB! Aku menarik dasi seragamnya keras dan mendorongnya ke dinding dekat papan tulis sampai terdengar Dugh!

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" bentaknya

"Diam kau Kazune-kun! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena kau sudah menggangguku!"

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam, wajahnya sangat dekat denganku sehingga aku bisa melihat jelas mata safirnya, jauh lebih indah daripada yang kubayangkan..

'_Sangat mirip dengannya.. Tidak boleh! Rei-kun tidak akan pernah tergantikan! Meskipun kau bilang begitu aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu Rei-kun, kau tidak akan pernah tergantikan..' _pikiranku sudah sangat kacau. Tatapanku pada Kazune kosong karena memikirkan hal itu..

**.**

**[Kazune Pov]**

"Diam kau Kazune-kun! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena kau sudah menggangguku!" katanya dengan tatapan tajam melihat ke arahku. Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku, terasa wajahku terasa memanas, _blushing!_

Tetapi aku masih tidak terima karena dia sudah mendorongku seenaknya!

"Kau gadis bodoh! Berani sekali kau meremehkanku!" nada bicaraku mulai naik karena kesal

"Kenyataannya memang begitu, idiot!" (Mohon maaf adegan ini jangan ditiru di rumah yaaa)

"Kau-!"

"Apa? Ingin berkelahi, hah?" tanyanya dengan santai. Aku semakin kesal dengan perkataannya itu!

"Aku peringatkan kau Hanazono-san! Aku tidak segan-segan memukul seorang wanita sepertimu!"

"Lakukan kalau kau berani, idiot!" bentaknya padaku! Berani sekali dia!

"AGH! Kau membuatku jengkel!"

"Itu memang tujuanku, idiot!" Dia sangat sangat menyebalkan!

"Asal kau tahu hey gadis pemarah! Aku heran pada orang-orang yang dekat denganmu! . Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan teman seperti Himeka-chan! **Kau itu tidak mungkin menemui seseorang yang dapat membuatmu bahagia maupun tersenyum karena kau sangat menjengkelkan!**" tanpa sadar kata-kata itu terucap dari mulutku begitu saja, aku sendiri langsung terkejut karena ucapanku tadi

Karin langsung diam, terkejut dari kata-kataku tadi. Karin yang tadi masih menarik dasiku, melepasnya secara perlahan. Tatapan matanya berubah drastis menjadi sedih, marah, dan kecewa bercampur.

**.**

**[Karin Pov]**

"Asal kau tahu hey gadis pemarah! Aku heran pada orang-orang yang dekat denganmu! . Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan teman seperti Himeka-chan! **Kau itu tidak mungkin menemui seseorang yang dapat membuatmu bahagia maupun tersenyum karena kau sangat menjengkelkan!**"

JLEB! Karin merasakan hatinya serasa tertusuk duri yang sangat tajam!

'_Apa? Itu tidak benar.. Itu tidak benar!' _

Pikiranku sangat kacau! Apa yang dikatakan Kazune itu benar? Ini semua membuatku bingung! Apa yang harus kulakukan Rei-kun?

Dengan seketika badanku terasa lemas, hatiku sangat sakit seperti tertusuk duri tajam.

Aku masih melihat Kazune dengan wajah sedih, marah, kecewa, semua bercampur!

"H-Hanazono-san?" panggilnya, wajahnya mengekspresikan bahwa dia menyesal berkata seperti itu

Aku tidak membalasnya, hanya memperhatikan wajahnya itu, terasa sesak dada ini, air mata sudah sekuat mungkin aku tahan agar tidak jatuh. Dengan segera aku mengambil tas dan pergi keluar kelas dengan berlari dan akhirnya air mataku jatuh.

Sekilas aku melihat beberapa orang di depan kelas, seperti Himeka, Yuuki, Michi, dan Miyon. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukan mereka. Tidak tahu arah aku terus berlari...

**.**

**[Kazune Pov]**

'_Bodoh! Kenapa harus kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku! Dan sekarang dia pasti sangat terpukul! Bodoh sekali aku ini! Aku tidak pernah membuat seorang wanita menangis karena diriku sendiri!'_

Wajahnya sekarang sangat pucat, terlihat air mata di matanya yang indah. Dia tidak menjawabku dengan langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas

"Agh! Sial!" aku berteriak menyesali perbuatanku tadi

Akupun keluar kelas untuk mengejar Karin. Tapi saat keluar kelas, sudah terlihat beberapa orang yang sangat kukenal.. Himeka, Sakurai, Nishikiori, dan Miyon. Mereka menatapku dengan terkejut.

"Kazune-kun.. Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada Karin-chan.." ujar Himeka dengan agak kesal

"Kujyo! Tega sekali kau pada Hanazono-san!" bentak Nishikiori dengan menarik kerah bajuku

"Kau tahu! Hanya dengan mengingatkan Hanazono-san tentang Rei-kun, sudah membuatnya tidak makan seharian! Apalagi karena kau berkata seperti tadi!" bentak Nishikiori padaku dengan sangat marah

"Aku tahu aku salah berkata seperti itu, jadi tolong lepakan tanganmu!" aku membentaknya juga

Akhirnya Nishikiori melepaskan tangannya dariku

"Sudah hentikan! Lebih baik kita mencari Karin-chan sebelum terjadi seseuatu yang tidak kita inginkan!" kata Himeka sambil berlari menuju arah Karin tadi pergi

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan yang lainnya.

'_Semoga tidak terjadi apa apa pada Hanazono—san..'_

**_Tbc~_  
><strong>

**.**

**Please Review~^^~**

* * *

><p><strong>an: RnR yaa, yang Review dapat Bear Hug dari Miss16Silent ~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **Okeee Miss16Silent datang lagii ehehe. Chapter ini di persembahkan untuk para readers seperti biasa^^, daan _arigato _yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para readers dan yang sudah reviews cerita saya yang ga jelas ini^^. Oh iya, dan untuk yang sudah dapat review meskipun anonymous, akan mendapatkan _Bear Hug! _

Balas review:

**kira ohime-sama : **Makasih udah review^^. Iya ya Kazunenya jahat banget O_o, tapi Kazune memang sengaja dibuat jahat karena jalan ceritanya seperti ini ehehehe^^

**Suzuka Kujyou : **Hehe iya, sengaja dibuat JLEB supaya rame dikit^^. Oh aku jadi terharuu(air mata ga berenti-berenti). Makasih makasih udah review yaa^^, wah bayar ga tuh kalo minjem dari tetangga? hehe

**abcd : **Iya siappp, saya usahakan updatenya ga lama-lama^^

Semuanya review lagi ya?^^

Diingatkan kembali bahwa Karin tidak akan tersenyum sebelum waktu yang tepat =))

Selamat membacaaaa~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer :<em>_Kamichama Karin__& Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo_**

**_Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo,dll_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**~*Restore Your Smile*~**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal Pov]<strong>

Karin langsung pergi keluar sekolah, sambil menangis menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Mengingat semua kejadian itu membuatnya kembali merasa sangat bersalah pada Rei.

Sementara itu Kazune, Michi, Yuuki, Himeka dan Miyon mengejar Karin dengan mengikuti arah Karin tadi pergi.

.

**[Kazune Pov]**

Kami sudah mencari disekitar sekolah tapi hasilnya nihil. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, kami memutuskan untuk berpencar. Aku dengan Himeka dan Nishikiori, lalu Sakurai bersama Miyon.

Aku, Himeka dan Nishikiori mencari disekitar taman dekat sekolah

"Himeka-chan, apa ada tempat yang sering Hanazono-san kunjungi?" tanyaku

"Hm, tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh Karin-chan, ya? Yang aku tahu, Karin-chan sering mengajakku ke... Mall untuk shopping, atau kalau tidak ke butik untuk shopping juga, atau jalan-jalan sambil shopping-" dengan wajah lugu -_-

GUBRAK! Aku kira dia sedang bicara serius! Tapi ternyata tentang SHOPPING!

"Himeka-chan, bukan itu yang aku maksud!" kataku dengan agak kesal

"Hehe, maaf maaf. Baiklah, yang aku tahu Karin-chan selalu mengunjungi taman ini bila sedang ada masalah," ujarnya sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitar

"Tidak ada lagi yang lain?" tanyaku

"Yup, tidak ada," jawabnya sambil mengangguk

Lalu kami melanjutkan pencarian Karin sampai larut malam. Kami berkumpul lagi dengan Sakurai dan Miyon di rumah Himeka (Atau bisa dibilang rumahku juga)

"Bagaimana? Ada hasilnya?" tanyaku pada mereka. Tapi semua hanya tertunduk dan menggelengkan kepala menandakan mereka tidak menemukan Karin.

'_Sial! Ada dimana kau sekarang Hanazono-san? Semua mengkhawatirkanmu!'_ pikirku kesal, kesal pada diri sendiri.

Setelah mencari kemana-mana kami akhirnya menyerah untuk hari ini, dan memutuskan untuk mencari Karin di hari berikutnya.

Malam harinya, Himeka mencoba menghubungi rumah Karin,

"Halo," sapa Himeka dalam telfon,

"Halo, disini kediaman keluarga Hanazono. Ada perlu apa?" tanya seseorang di sebrang telfon sana.

"Ini dengan teman Karin-chan, aku Himeka Kujyo,"

"Ah teman Nona Karin? Kebetulan sekali! Perkenalkan nama saya Kirika, maid dari Nona Karin. Apa anda tahu dimana Nona Karin berada? Mungkin anda tadi sedang bersama?"

"Karena itu juga saya menelfon Kirika-san, kami sudah mencari Karin-chan ke tempat yang mungkin dia kunjungi tapi tidak ada hasilnya,"

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Nona Karin sekarang? Astaga! Berarti Nona Karin belum ditemukan! Baiklah, sepertinya aku butuh penjelasan, bisakah anda datang ke kediaman keluarga Hanazono, Kujyo-san?" ucap Kirika pada bagian terakhir dengan lembut

"Iya, aku kesana sekarang." Dan telfon itu berakhir

Setelah makan malam, kami langsung menuju ke kediaman Hanazono

.

Wuuuhh, ternyata besar sekalii!, pagarnya saja sampai setinggi gunung!(Wah?)

Aku menekan bel rumahnya dan pintu langsung terbuka disambut seorang wanita kira-kira berumur 20an dengan pakaian maid.

"Selamat datang, apakah anda teman Nona Karin?" tanya maid itu

"Iya, kami temannya," jawabku

"Ah baiklah, nama saya Kirika. Silahkan masuk," sapanya dan mempersilahkan kami masuk

.

_~Di ruang tamu~_

"Apa kalian sudah menghubungi polisi?" tanya Himeka dengan khawatir

"Iya sudah, lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai Nona Karin pergi?" tanya Kirika dengan wajah khawatir

"Maaf, ini semua salahku. Awal mulanya dari..." aku menceritakan semua yang sudah terjadi sampai Karin pergi

Kirika yang mendengar ceritaku, entah mengapa dia memasang wajah sedih

"Jadi begitu, kasihan sekali Nona Karin, dia sedang berusaha melupakan Tuan Rei, tapi terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan," ujar Kirika

"Hmm," semua terdiam memikirkan keadaan Karin sekarang

.

**~Keesokan Harinya~**

.

Hari sudah berganti dengan hari berikutnya. Karena kami harus sekolah, kami memulai pencarian Karin sehabis pulang sekolah.

_Skip Time_

Pulang sekolah, kami memulai mencari Karin lagi. Seperti kemarinnya kami berpencar. Tapi kali ini aku membawa mobil sendiri (^-^).v , walaupun aku belum mempunyai SIM.

Aku yang mengemudi, Nishikiori duduk di depan sebelah kursi pengemudi, dan Himeka duduk di belakang.

"Karin-chan, dimana kau sekarang?" ucap Himeka dengan sedih dan khawatir

"Apa sudah ada yang menghubungimu dari pihak polisi?" tanya Nishikiori padaku

"Belum, tapi mereka janji akan menghubungiku bila Karin ditemukan," jawabku

Setelah beberapa saat, Himeka tiba-tiba berteriak seperti "AHH!"

Ckitt! (anggap saja suaranya seperti itu) Dengan reflek aku mengerem mobil dengan sekaligus

"Ada apa Himeka-chan?" tanyaku

"Aku tahu dimana kemungkinan Karin-chan berada!" seru Himeka

"Dimana?" tanya Nishikiori

"Di pemakaman.." jawabnya

Setelah itu aku, Himeka dan Nishikiori langsung menuju pemakaman

Sampai di pemakaman, memang tidak ada seorang pun, tapi ada tanda tanda bahwa ada orang yang habis dari tempat ini,

"Hey! Aku menemukan ikat rambut yang sama dengan milik Hanazono-san!" teriak Nishikiori

Dan benar, itu milik Karin yang sering dipakainya ke sekolah,

"Pasti dia masih ada disekitar sini!" kataku dan mulai mencari Karin lebih teliti

Aku melihat ke arah pohon yang hanya satu-satunya pohon di tempat itu. Terlihat seorang gadis yang mirip (Sama) dengan Karin

"H-Hanazono-san!" aku spontan memanggil namanya

Terlihat Karin sedang bersandar di pohon besar itu dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, matanya terlihat sembab karena menangis, keadaannya sangat.. Buruk kalau bisa dibilang

Aku diikuti yang lainnya segera menghampiri Karin

"Karin-chan! Syukurlah! Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Himeka langsung

Karin terkejut dengan kedatangan kami secara tiba-tiba dan langsung melangkah mundur

"Tidak.. Jangan dekati aku.." katanya dengan sedikit (Banyak) keraguan

"Karin-chan?" sapa Himeka dengan khawatir

"Tidak! Yang kau katakan itu tidak benar! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" Karin berteriak histeris sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Himeka dan Nishikiori pun terkejut, termasuk aku.

Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan memeluknya, "Hanazono-san, tenanglah! Aku minta maaf telah berkata seperti itu, jadi tolong tenanglah!" kataku berusaha menenangkan Karin.

"Lepaskan! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini! Rei-kun.. Rei-kun tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu.. Aku pasti menemukan seseorang yang Rei-kun katakan.. Itu semua tidak benar, kan? Tolong jawab aku.." ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan wajah yang sangat sedih, seperti mengatakan _tolong jawab pertanyaanku_.

Aku membalas tatapannya, wajahnya yang manis itu tidak pantas dengan ekspresi seperti itu. "Karin.." tidak sadar aku memanggil nama depannya,

Tiba-tiba Karin jatuh dan untungnya aku dapat menangkapnya dengan segera.

"Astaga! Cepat bawa Karin-chan ke mobil Kazune-kun!" suruh Himeka dan aku mengikuti perintah Himeka itu.

**.**

Karin di bawa pulang ke rumahnya. Michi menghubungi Miyon dan Yuuki memberitahukan kabar bahwa Karin sudah ditemukan

**.**

_~Di kediaman keluarga Hanazono~_

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Hanazono, Karin langsung dibaringkan di tempat tidurnya dan seterusnya di urus oleh Kirika.

Aku, Himeka, dan Michi menunggu Karin siuman di ruang tamu sambil diajak berbincang-bincang oleh Kirio.

"Jadi anda teman dari Nona Karin?" tanya Kirio

"Iya, kami teman sekelasnya," jawab Himeka

Lalu pada saat Kirio melihat ke arahku, matanya langsung fokus

"Kalau tidak salah, nama anda Rei Takaaki, bukan?" tanya Kirio langsung tanpa pikir panjang lagi,

Himeka dan Michi langsung terkejut mendengar nama itu.

"Ah maaf, nama saya bukan Rei Takaaki, tapi Kazune Kujyo." Kataku membenarkan perkatan Kirio tadi,

"Ah! Maaf atas kelancangan saya Tuan Kujyo, saya kira anda teman dekat Nona Karin. Ternyata anda dari keluarga Kujyo juga sama dengan Nona Himeka. Lalu anda tuan Nishikiori benar?" tanya Kirio pada Michi.

"Iya," jawab Michi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya, Tuan Kujyo, boleh saya berbicara berdua sebentar?" tanya Kirio sambil mengisyaratkan untuk pergi ke ruang lain,

"Iya," jawabku lalu mengikuti Kirio.

.

Saat kami melewati sebuah lorong (diantara kamar-kamar) terlihat Foto dengan bingkai yang sangat indah, dan foto itu adalah foto Karin yang sedang tersenyum. Aku berhenti dan mengamati foto itu.

Senyumannya sangat manis! Memakai gaun putih bercorak bunga bunga biru, sangat membuatnya terlihat feminim, pantas saja banyak yang menyukainya, dia bagaikan putri dari kerajaan..

Tanpa sadar wajahku terasa panas, jantungku berdebar-debar, perasaan apa ini?

"Tuan?" saat aku mendengar Kirio, aku terbangun dari lamunanku

"Maaf, aku sedang memperhatikan foto itu," sambil menunjukan foto Karin

"Ah, Nona Karin. Saya juga sangat menyukai foto yang satu itu, Nona Karin terlihat sangat manis, benar?" tanya Kirio padaku

Saat mendengar kata-kata Kirio, wajahku mulai merona merah lagi

"Hm, sepertinya saya bisa memahami dari raut wajah anda," ucap Kirio dengan senyum jahil

Wajahku semakin merona merah padam!

Lalu..

"Tuan, mungkin saya sedikit lancang, tapi permintaan saya adalah..." kata-kata Kirio terhenti sebentar,

"Iya?" kataku penasaran

"Bisakah.. Anda mengembalikan senyuman Nona Karin?" tanya Kirio dengan serius

Permintaan Kirio sangat membuatku terkejut setengah mati (Alaah)

"Eh? Tapi- Aku.. Aku tidak yakin," ucapku dengan ragu-ragu

"Aku mohon, saya bisa melihat bahwa anda mempunyai suatu hal yang berbeda yang bisa membuat Nona Karin mempercayai anda, selama ini Nona Karin tidak pernah mempercayai seseorang lagi," ucap Kirio memohon

"..." Aku tidak menjawab. Sekarang yang ada di pikiranku hanya ada pertanyaan tadi, apakah aku harus menerima permintaan Kirio? Atau tidak?

Tap, Terdengar suara langkah sepatu seseorang di belakangku dan Kirio

"Kami akan memberikan apapun yang anda mau Tuan Kujyo," ternyata Kirika yang datang dari belakangku dan Kirio, dengan serius.

"Demi Nona Karin, kami akan melakukan apapun..."

.

**[Normal Pov]**

Kazune berada di depan pintu kamar yang bergambar kalung mutiara, tanpa ragu dia memasuki kamar itu,

Seorang gadis berbaring dengan lemah di tempat tidur itu. Terlihat wajahnya yang pucat dan sedikit rona merah karena suhu badannya yang tinggi. Benar sekali, Karin berbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.

Kazune duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan menggenggam tangan Karin dengan lembut,

"Aku pasti akan mengembalikan senyuman indahmu itu.. Putri..."

_**Tbc~**_

**.**

**Please Review~^^~**

* * *

><p><strong>RnR~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: **Haiiii Miss16Silent updatee lagiiii, ehehe agak cepat updatenya ya? Miss16Silent sedang semangat karena dukungan para reviews!^^ ehehe. _Arigatou _lagi buat para readers dan reviews yaa, yang udah mau baca karya saya yang ga jelas ini^^. Semoga para readers selalu senang membaca karya saya dan me-reviews tidak lupanya^^. Tolong di reveiw ya, karena saya juga masih belajar untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi sempurnaaa~^^~..

Balas review:

**Tamae : **_Arigatou s_udah review~, ini sudah updatee lagii ehehe. Makasih udah di bilang baguss^^ (ke gr-an gitu authornya-_-, serasa nge _fly _bangeeet^^)

**kira ohime-sama : **Wahh makasih udah review lagii :)), saya harap anda suka dengan chapter yang ini juga ya^^. Makasih dukungannya! serasa semakin berkobar semangat dalam diri^^

**Suzuka Kujyou : **Makasih lagi udah revieww, saya juga berharap begitu hehe. Semoga anda suka dengan chapter iniii^^

Semuanya review lagi ya?^^

* * *

><p><em>Diingatkan kembali bahwa Karin tidak akan tersenyum sebelum waktu yang tepat =))<em>

_'miring' _menandakan dalam pikiran, dalam mimpi, kata-kata asing, dll lah =))

Selamat membacaaaa~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer :<em>_Kamichama Karin__& Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo_**

**_Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo,dll_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**~*Restore Your Smile*~**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Karin Pov]<strong>

_Saat sadar aku berada di sebuah ruangan putih, semuanya serba putih, kulihat kearah manapun tidak ada ujungnya. _

"_Dimana ini? Helooo apa ada orang disini?" teriakku mencari jawaban_

_Clak.. clak.. clak.. terdengar suara air yang menetes di suatu tempat_

"_Seseorang tolong jawab aku!" aku terus berteriak mencari cari seseorang_

_Tiba tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing ditelingaku_

"_Karin, maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu.. Aku yakin kau pasti menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik lagi dariku.." suara itu.._

"_R-Rei-kun? Rei-kun! Dimana kau? Tolong jawab aku!" aku melihat ke seliling tapi tidak ada seorang pun_

"_Kau harus bahagia, Karin.. Kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat.. Dia yang akan menggantikanku Karin.."_

"_Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau digantikan! Aku hanya mau dirimu Rei-kun!"_

"_Karin, dengarkan aku.. ini adalah yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu juga.. Dan sekarang dia akan membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia.. Kau akan tahu seseorang itu.."_

"_Rei-kun! Tidak, jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" aku berteriak memanggil manggil namanya sambil menangis_

"_Jaga dirimu baik baik Karin, my beloved.."_

_._

Kata-kata terakhirnya terdengar di telingaku sampai sekarang

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan, ternyata kamarku sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa ke kamar ini?

'_Ah iya, apa tadi itu hanya mimpi?' _ karena memikirkan mimpi burukku tadi kepalaku semakin pusing

'_Badanku lemas semua..' _pikirku sambil memegang kepalaku yang masih pusing

Aku melihat keseliling dan pandanganku terpaku pada seseorang yang tertidur di kursi sebelah tempat tidurku

"K-Kazune-kun?" kataku dengan pelan

'_Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?'_

Aku mengingat kejadian kemarin.. Benar juga, Kazune sudah membawaku pulang ke rumah..

"Ugh.." Kazune terdengar bergumam

'_Lebih baik aku tidak membangunkannya, akan menjadi merepotkan bila dia bagun,' _pikirku

Aku berusaha sepelan mungkin untuk bergerak ke pinggir tempat tidurku yang satunya agar dia tidak terbangun

Aku langsung berdiri dan menuju pintu kamarku dengan perlahan, lagipula kepalaku sangat pusing dan badanku juga tidak mendukung

Degh degh.. Dengan seketika kepalaku terasa berputar, pandanganku tidak jelas, aku bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhku jatuh dengan sendirinya. Dengan sigap aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk menopang tubuhku dan itu adalah meja riasku. Brak!

'_Astaga.. Sakit kepala ini sangat membunuhku!' _

.

**[Kazune Pov]**

Brak! Suara itu membangunkanku dari tidurku yang lelap ini -_-

"Huh?" aku melihat ke tempat tidur dan KARIN TIDAK ADA!

Aku melihat ke belakangku dan mendapati Karin yang jatuh berlutut tidak berdaya(Loh Mati?)

"Hanazono-san!" kataku kaget dan langsung menghampirinya

Saatku pegang tangannya, terasa panas

"Kau sedang demam, bodoh! Lebih baik kau istirahat di tempat tidur," kataku sambil membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur

"Tidak.. Lepaskan aku!" Karin berteriak keras padaku

Nguung! nguung nguung.. TEPAT di telingaku! Ohh telingaku yang malang T_T

"Jangan berteriak! Tetangga bisa bangun!" kataku balik berteriak padanya

"Peduli! Sekarang kau pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau minum obat, Hanazono-san," kataku tegas

"Tidak! Aku benci obat! Aku juga benci kau! Pergi dari sini! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Dan panggil aku Karin saja!" Karin terus berteriak padaku seakan akan aku ini pencuri

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi," kataku sekali lagi

"Aku bilang per- Tch!" Karin tiba-tiba berhenti dan memegang kepalanya

"Hana- emh.. Karin-san?" tanyaku khawatir. Karin menunduk menahan sakit kepalanya, terlihat nafasnya tidak teratur, badannya berkeringat dingin. Setelah beberapa saat Karin menatapku.. tapi

"Pergi dari sini.. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu itu.. Aku mohon.. Pergi.." sambil menangis

Aku tidak bisa menolak kata-katanya saat berwajah seperti itu, aku merasa tidak tega. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak menghapus air mata dipipinya,

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah kau harus meminum obatnya, ya?" tanyaku dengan tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya

Karin hanya menunduk tidak menjawabku. Aku berjalan keluar kamarnya, dan sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, terdengar bisikkan dar dalam kamar, "Terimakasih.."

.

**[Karin Pov]**

"Pergi dari sini.. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu itu.. Aku mohon.. Pergi.." air mataku jatuh, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.. terlalu mirip dengan Rei-kun..

Kazune menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut, lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lembut dan terasa sesuatu yang hangat dipipiku. Kazune menghapus air mataku dan mengelus pipiku dengan lembut

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah kau harus meminum obatnya, ya?" katanya lalu pergi keluar dari kamarku, sebelum di menutup kembali pintunya aku berbisik, "Terimakasih.."

'_Tangannya lembut seperti Rei-kun..' _pikirku

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, serasa nyaman.. tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun..

Aku memikirkan tempat yang dulu dering aku dan Rei kunjungi, dan yang paling aku ingat adalah, saat pagi hari, di bukit kami menikmati pemandangan yang indah, padang rumput dan hamparan bunga yang indah...

.

**[Normal Pov]**

Kazune memberitahu Kirika dan Kirio bahwa Karin sudah sadarkan diri, lalu langsung pulang karena tidak seharusnya dia menginap di rumah Karin

Kirika seperti biasa mengantarkan sarapan pagi untuk Karin

"Nona, anda harus sarapan. Dari kemarin Nona belum makan apa-apa, benar?" tanya Kirika dengan tersenyum

"Terimakasih.." jawab Karin dengan lesu

"Setelah itu jangan lupa minum obatnya ya, Nona Karin." Kata Kirika

"..." Karin tidak menjawab dan memakan sarapannya

Setelah sarapan, sepertinya tenaga Karin sudah kembali, tapi tidak semua. Karena...

.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat! Jadi jangan paksa aku!" yahh benar sekali, sifat pemarahnya keluar lagi -_-"

"Tapi Nona, anda tidak akan sem-"

"Tidak! Aku bilang tidak mau!"

Dan peperangan antar pihak dimulaii

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka obat!" teriak Karin menolak meminum obatnya

"Nona Karin-"

Tok tok! Terdengar suara seseorang di depan kamar Karin

"Eh, Karin-chan?" sapa dari seseorang yang tidak asing lagi bagi Karin

"Himeka-chan? Kazune-kun?" (Kazune sudah pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung kembali ke rumah Karin bersama Himeka)

"Ah syukurlah kau sudah sadar Karin-chan! Aku dengar kau tidak mau meminum obatnya ya? Tapi itu kan untuk kebaikanmu!" tegur Himeka juga pada Karin

"Uhh, Himeka-chan kenapa tidak membelaku?" kata Karin dengan kesal

"Bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan meminum obat itu, hey Noona?" ujar Kazune dengan sedikit kesal

"Aku tidak bilang iya padamu, bodoh!" jawab Karin

"Agh! Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kau mau memakan obat itu?" kata Kazune dengan kesal

"Meskipun kau memaksa aku tidak mau!" bentak Karin

Semuanya langsung diam, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Kazune juga sudah lelah beradu mulut dengan Karin

"Hah, yasudah terserah padamu, aku tidak peduli lagi," kata Kazune sambil keluar kamar Karin

"Karin-chan," ucap Himeka dan mengikuti Kazune keluar kamar. Sedangkan Kirika masih berdiam di kamar Karin

"Sudah Kirika, kau keluar saja, masih ada tugas lainyang harus kau kerjakan , bukan?" kata Karin sambil melihat ke arah lain

"Hmm, baiklah Nona," lalu Kirika keluar kamar Karin

Sedangkan Karin hanya diam, memikirkan banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan

"Agh! Aku benci hidupku sendiri!" Karin berteriak mengeluarkan amarahnya

.

Sementara itu

Kazune, Himeka dan Kirika ada di ruang tamu

"Tapi kalau Nona Karin tidak minum obatnya, demamnya akan semakin parah," ucap Kirika khawatir

"Kalau sudah terasa pusing pasti dia meminum obatnya," kata Kazune dengan tenang

"Tapi Karin-chan bukan orang yang seperti itu! Dia selalu tetap pada satu pilihannya," kata Himeka juga khawatir

"Hm, kalau begitu kita tunggu sebentar lagi," kata Kazune akhirnya menyerah

.

**[Karin Pov]**

Demamku semakin parah, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas..

'_Aku ingat, saatku sedang sakit, Rei-kun selalu ada disampingku.. Dia yang merawatku sampai sembuh.. Bahkan terkadang Rei-kun terkena imbasnya, dia juga terkena demam setelah merawatku,_" pikirku sambil tersenyum

Aku mencoba berjalan mendekati pintu kamar, tadinya aku berniat untuk pergi keluar mencari udara segar, tapi kondisiku sangat tidak mendukung.

Aku terjatuh(lagi), seakan tidak merasakan apapun, aku hanya bisa melihat samar samar pintu kamarku yang dibuka oleh seseorang, dan terdengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang

Tapi perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap..

.

**[Kazune Pov]**

Hahh, kenapa harus aku yang memaksa Karin untuk minum obat? Sedangkan mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menyiapkan makan siang,

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Karin, tapi pintu itu sudah terbuka sedikit

'_Mungkin tadi Kirika tidak benar menutup pintunya,' _pikirku sambil membuka pintu kamar Karin

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Karin terkapar di lantai dengan lemah

"Karin-san? _Geez_, kau memang merepotkan," ucapku sambil membawa Karin ke tempat tidurnya lagi

Wajahnya terlihat merah karena demam yang tinggi

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus memaksanya," aku mengambil obat sirupnya dan menuangkannya di sendok sesuai takaran yang sudah tertera

Lalu aku membuka sedikit mulut Karin, dengan perlahan aku menuangkannya agar Karin tidak menolaknya. Dan akhirnya dia meminum obatnya!^^

"Ugh.." terlihat wajahnya yang mengekspresikan _"Tidak enak!"_

"Hmm dasar, Tinggal menunggu reaksi dari obatnya, mungkin agak lama untuk kembali sembuh seperti normal," kataku berbicara sendiri

Aku menungguinya duduk di pinggir tempa tidurnya

"Kalau sedang sakit, dia terlihat sangat lemah, jauh berbeda dengan biasanya. Dia terlihat manis kalau sedang tertidur.." kataku sambil memperhatikan Karin, wajahku serasa memanas!

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar Karin mengigau, "Swst.. sst.." karena tidak terlalu jelas, aku mendekatinya

Dan yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah..

"Kazune..-kun.."

.

**[Karin Pov]**

_Aku seperti berada di sebuah taman, dimana banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain bersama. Aku memperhatikan mereka, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bahagia melihat mereka. Sampai sampai aku tidak berhentinya tersenyum._

_Kemudian aku duduk di bangku taman itu, saat itu juga ada seorang pemuda yang menghampiriku dengan membawa bunga, setangkai bunga mawar putih yang indah._

_Dia tersenyum padaku dengan hangatnya, dan yang sangat membuatku bahagia adalah dia.. Rei_

"_Karin-san, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku memberikan bunga ini untukmu," katanya dengan tersenyum_

_Ahh hatiku serasa melayang entah kemana! Senyumannya sangat manis! Aku mengambil bunga mawar yang ada ditangannya itu._

"_Hm, Karin. Kau masih ingat yang aku katakan sebelum pertemuan ini?" tanya Rei sambil duduk disampingku_

"_Yang mana?" tanyaku dengan lugunya_

"_Hahaha, dasar, kau memang pelupa Karin. Kalau begitu untuk mengingatkanmu, apa kau sudah tahu siapa yang akan menggantikanku?" tanya Rei sambil tersenyum_

"_Ah? Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau digantikan Rei-kun. Kau adalah kau, tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun," kataku sambil menarik tangannya_

_Aku tidak mau Rei pergi lagi dari kehidupanku!_

"_Maaf Karin, tapi itu memang sudah ketentuannya. Aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu lagi, tapi.. aku yakin orang ini bisa..." Rei tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandanganku, seperti pasir yang tertiup angin._

"_Rei-kun!" aku mencari-cari sosok Rei, tapi hasilnya tidak ada._

_Tepat saat aku mengedipkan mataku, datang seorang pemuda lain. Membawa setangkai bunga mawar juga, mawar merah yang sangat cantik. Tetapi aku belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya._

"_Karin-san.. Terimalah bunga ini, dariku.." aku terkejut, sangat terkejut dengan pemuda itu_

_Jangan-jangan dia adalah orang yang akan menggantikan Rei? _

_Semakin mendekat pemuda itu dan kata-kata yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku keluar begitu saja,_

"Kazune..-kun.."

.

**[Normal Pov]**

Sementara itu, Himeka dan Kirika yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang

"Eh iya Nona Himeka, saya diperintahkan untuk memberikan undangan ini pada anda dan Tuan Kazune," kata Kirika sambil memberikan 2 undangan pada Himeka

"Undangan apa ini?" tanya Himeka sambil memperhatikan undangan itu

"Pesta ulangtahun Nona Karin,"

**_Tbc~_  
><strong>

**.**

**Please Review~^^~**

* * *

><p><strong>RnR~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**__a/n: **Heyaa Miss16Silent datang dengan chapter baruu~. Maaf updatenya telat, gomen gomen^^. Chapter kali ini lumayan spesial~^^~, ada _something _di dalam chapter ini ehehe. Oh iya, dan chapter ini adalah chapter ke-2 terakhir! berarti masih ada satu chapter lagi ya^^. Semoga para readers menyukai chapter ini, dan makasih juga untuk para readers yaa

Balas reviews:

**Karin hanazono** **:** Makasih udah review^^, kapan ya? sepertinya kalau di baca chapter ini terlebih dahulu akan tahu jawabannya^^

**kira ohime-sama : **Makasih udah riview^^, wahh benarkah? terimakasih lagii~ coba dilihat chapter ini ya?^^

**Ka Vea : **Wahh makasih udah review Ka^^, iya terimakasih sarannya~^^~

* * *

><p><em>miring' <em>menandakan dalam pikiran, kata-kata asing, surat, dll lah =))

Selamat membacaaaa~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer :<em>_Kamichama Karin__& Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo_**

**_Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo,dll_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**~*Restore Your Smile*~**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Karin Pov]<strong>

Mentari pagi sudah menyambut kamarku lagi setelah seminggu dari kejadian itu. Aku masih saja memikirkan mimpi tentang Rei dan Kazune. Pikiranku sekarang bertanya-tanya apa aku harus mempercayai mimpi itu?

'_Agh, semuanya sangat menyebalkan! Sudah lagi di sekolah Kazune-kun selalu merayuku untuk tersenyum sejak seminggu kemarin! Itu membuatku sangat risih! Kenapa dia sangat berambisi untuk membuatku tersenyum? Lagi pula aku bukan siapa-siapanya,' _

Aku menatap keluar jendela kamarku dan melihat angin yang berhembus menggerakkan pepohonan di luar sana. Aku berjalan mendekati jendela dan membukanya untuk menikmati sejuknya udara pagi. Saat itu aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku,

"Masuk saja," ucapku masih melihat ke luar jendela

Aku tahu yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Kirika, karena Kirika sudah biasa untuk membawakan sarapan pagi untukku

"Nona, anda belum bersiap pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Kirika sambil meletakkan nampan sarapanku di meja

Aku terdiam, sebenarnya aku sedang malas pergi ke sekolah karena pasti banyak yang bertanya tentang pesta yang akan diadakan di rumahku besok malam, pesta ulangtahunku...

"Tidak, aku sedang malas. Lagi pula hari ini guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat, pasti pelajaran pun di bebaskan," aku menghampiri Kirika dan melihat sebuah bungkusan yang dibawanya

Bungkusan berpita biru, karena rasa penasaran ini aku langsung bertanya

"Apa yang kau bawa itu Kirika-san?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk pada bungkusannya

"Ah iya, ini paket kiriman dari Nyonya besar untuk anda," Kirika memberika bungkusan itu padaku. Dengan segera kubuka bungkusan itu, didalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak dan secarik surat yang tertuju padaku,

Pertama-tama aku membaca surat itu

_To Karin:_

_Karin, Apa kau sehat-sehat saja? Ayah dan Ibu sangat merindukanmu~. Sebelumnya Ayah dan Ibu mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untukmu! Semoga kau menjadi yang terbaik dan belajar lebih giat ya? Jangan lupa menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Lalu apa kau sudah menerima paket dari kami? Paket itu sengaja kami berikan untukmu secara khusus, aku pikir kau akan menyukai gaunnya? _

_Semoga saja kau menyukainya^^, mungkin hadiah untukmu akan kami berikan pada hari ulangtahunmu dan satu kejutan lagi akan datang pada hari itu juga! Kau pasti akan senang! Tapi Ayah dan Ibu masih belum bisa memutuskan apa kami bisa datang pada acaramu itu, maaf ya Nak. Kami sebenarnya ingin pulang dan berkumpul denganmu, tapi pekerjaan kami masih sangat banyak_

_Ayah dan Ibu akan mengusahakan datang pada acaramu nanti, Kami sayang padamu Karin~!_

_From: Ayah dan Ibu_

_._

Setelah membacanya aku tertawa kecil (yang tentunya bukan dari hati), _'Kalian hanya membuat omong kosong,'_

Selanjutnya aku membuka kotak itu, didalamnya terdapat gaun yang sangat indah, sepasang sepatu hak tinggi yang senada dengan gaun tersebut, pernak-pernik seperti kalung dan gelang.

"Kurasa gaun itu sangat cocok bila dipakai oleh anda, Nona." Ucap Kirika dengan senyum di wajahnya

Wajahku bersemu merah karena ucapannya tadi

"Terimakasih Kirika-san," ucapku dengan lembut. Selama ini Kirikalah yang selalu menemaniku, aku sangat beruntung mempunyai maid sepertinya,

Lalu setelah itu Kirika keluar kamarku karena masih harus ada yang dia kerjakan

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan gaun itu, tapi jauh berbeda dengan pikiranku

'_Bagaimana kalau aku jalan-jalan saja keluar?'_

.

**[Kazune Pov]**

_~Sekolah ~ Istirahat~_

"Karin-chan tidak masuk sekolah, kira-kira ada apa ya?" tanya Himeka

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka (Himeka, Nishikiori, Yuuki, dan Miyon)

"Tidak tahu. Bukannya besok akan diadakan pesta di rumahnya?" tanya Miyon

Saat aku mendengar kata _Pesta _aku tertarik untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka,

"Iya benar juga, pestanya formal ya? Kalau begitu Miyon-chan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi _shopping_!" seru Himeka

"Baiklah!" seru Miyon juga. Sedangkan Nishikiori, Yuuki dan aku hanya diam saja. Karena dari tadi diam saja akhirnya aku angkat bicara,

"Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang," kataku dengan malas

"Hey Kazune-kun, kau juga diundang ke pesta itu. Jangan-jangan tadi kau itu iri karena kau kira tidak di undang, ya?" seru Miyon merayuku dengan senyum jahilnya

"Ugh, sudah hentikan, lebih baik kalian bicarakan saja acara _shopping _kalian lagi, daripada merayuku tidak jelas," kataku

Mereka hanya tertawa -ralat- menertawaiku -_-

.

_~Sepulang sekolah~_

Karena Himeka dan Miyon akan pergi shopping sedangkan Nishikiori dan Yuuki ada urusan, aku harus pulang sendiri -_-, menyedihkan sekali nasibku ini...

Sekarang aku sedang menuju taman dekat rumahku, disana aku biasa berdiam diri menikmati udara sejuk berhembus,

"Ahh, akhirnya aku bisa santai.." ucapku sambil duduk di bangku taman dan mengambil buku dari tasku. Aku menemukan benda asing di tasku.. dompet untuk perempuan?

'_Ah iya benar juga, ini dompet Karin-san. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali ya tidak memberikannya secepat mungkin?' _Aku sudah mengetahui pemilik dompet yang dicuri di bandara itu karena Himeka yang memberitahuku,

Sesaat aku menikmati-emh maksudnya membaca buku, ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu konsentrasiku...

Klang! Tlang! Tlang!... seperti suara kaleng di alung- ehh di tendang maksudnya^^

"Siapa sih!" aku mencari-cari asal suara itu berada dengan kesal dan mendapatkan seorang gadis memakai pakaian santai menendang sebuah kaleng minuman

Dengan segera aku mendekatinya dan menendang kaleng itu jauh -Sangat jauuuuh- sebelum dia menendangnya lagi,

Aku berdiri di depannya dan DUGH!.. Dia Menabrakku!

"Ah, ada seseorang ya?" tanyanya sendiri

'_APA? Berarti dari tadi dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku berdiri didepannya?' _pikirku kesal

Dengan santai gadis itu melewatiku tanpa sepatah kata apapun O_o

"Hey! Tunggu! Kau itu bodoh atau idio-" kata-kataku terhenti saat melihat wajah gadis itu

.

... Karin? Kebetulan sekali! Dompetnya harusku kembalikan sekarang!

"Karin-san? Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" sapaku. Karin berbalik mengahadapku,

"Oh Kazune-kun. Hai, aku harus pergi." Ucapnya dengan dingin dan melewatiku lagi dengan santai... dia juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!

'_Eh apa-apaan tadi itu? Tapi, tumben sekali dia tidak marah-marah?' _pikirku heran. Pasti ada sesuatu,

"Eits.. Tidak bisa, kau harus membalas kesalahanmu tadi karena sudah menabrakku," kataku dengan senyum licik

"Mau apa? Uang? Ambil saja dompetku," katanya santai sambil mencari-cari dompet di sakunya

"Bukan bodoh! Kau pikir aku siapa yang mau memeras uang dari seorang gadis?" bentakku padanya. _'Dasar orang aneh, mengeluarkan uang tanpa pikir panjang -_-'_

Setelah beberapa lama... "Ah iya juga, dompetku kan hilang.. Hmm kalau kau masih mau, kau minta saja pada Kirio-kun di rumahku." Ucapnya lagi dengan dingin!

Aku mulai kesal karena tingkahnya itu!

'_Ah benar juga, dompetnya kan berada padaku,' _pikirku

"Karin-san, aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau uangmu." Kataku dengan kesal

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Karin

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?" tawarku dengan senyum licik terpampang di wajahku. Pasti Karin akan menolaknya, karena dia itu orang yang tidak mudah diajak pergi..

"Baiklah," ...O_o...

_What the-..._ dia baru saja bilang "baiklah" dengan mudahnya? Mustahil di pikiranku! Biasanya dia akan menolaknya dengan mudah!

"A-ah kalau begitu ayo, ke taman itu saja," kataku dengan penuh rasa ragu_. 'Apa ini benar Karin-san? Tingkah lakunya sangat aneh!'_

* * *

><p>Kami berjalan ke bawah pohon sakura yang indah. Kami duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon rindang,<p>

"Ah iya Karin-san, sebelum itu kau bilang dompetmu hilang, benar?" tanyaku memastikan

"Iya," jawabnya

"Ini, aku mempunyai dompetmu yang hilang," kataku sambil memberikan dompetnya

Karin terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat dompet itu,

"Eh? Darimana kau bisa dapat dompetku?" tanyanya

"Hmm, aku yang memberi pelajaran pada pencuri dompetmu saat dibandara," kataku dengan santai

"Ohh, kalau begitu terimakasih," ... Dia berterimakasih? O_O' Astagaa, hari ini dia sangat bertingkah laku aneh!

Setelah itu kami diselimuti dengan keheningan, aku melihat ke arah Karin. Dia terlihat melamun, mungkin ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanyaku

"Itu bukan urusanmu, aku hanya sedang malas." jawabnya singkat

Setelah itu keheningan menyapa kami kembali..

"Baiklah, aku ingin kau tersenyum," kataku langsung _to the point _

Karin langsung melihat ke arahku, aku sih santai saja dan membaringkan tubuhku ke rerumputan itu. '_Hahh.. tidak nyaman -_-", masih nyaman di kasur -_-'_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi

"Aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum, untuk balasan yang tadi," jawabku

Kulihat Karin semakin diam, angin sejuk menyapa kami disini. Daun sakura pun ada beberapa yang berterbangan di antara kami,

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mempunyai permintaan seperti itu," jawabnya sambil memainkan rumput-rumput di sekelilingnya, seperti anak kecil kehilangan harapan saja,

"Aku memang orang bodoh yang ingin melihat senyuman hangat dari sang putri..." jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya

.

**[Karin Pov]**

'_Eh? Apa yang dia katakan!' _pikirku. Wajahku bersemu merah mendengar kata-katanya tadi

"Ahaha kau terlihat lucu kalau sedang tersipu!" dia menertawaiku, dan itu membuat wajahku semakin bersemu merah!

"Ihh hentikan! Jangan menertawaiku bodoh!" aku memukul tangannya bercanda,

"Ahaha kalau begitu kau harus tersenyum! Kalau tidak aku akan menertawaimu!" ucapnya sambil masih tertawa,

Aku menatapnya sambil berpikir _'Ini orang bodoh atau idiot sih?' _

"Tidak, habiskan saja waktumu dengan menertawaiku toh aku tidak peduli," jawabku dengan santai dan melihat ke arah lain

"Benar nih? Kalau begitu bagaimana agar kau bisa tersenyum, _Princess_?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku

_Geez,_ kenapa dia sangat ingin aku tersenyum sih? Dan bila dipikir-pikir senyumannya manis jug-

'_Ahh! Aku mikir apa sih?' _

"Tidak akan ada yang akan bisa membuatku tersenyum, lagi pula kenapa kau sangat berambisi untuk membuatku tersenyum, hah? Sejak seminggu kemarin kau selalu menggodaku," jawabku dengan tatapan jengkel padanya

"Menurutmu mengapa?" jawaban yang sangat tidak tepat -_-

.

Akhirnya Kazune diam, tapi sepertinya dia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku tersenyum.

Usahanya itu sangat mengingatkanku pada Rei, dia selalu berusaha untuk membuatku tersenyum bila kami sedang bertengkar..

'_Apa aku harus percaya pada Kazune-kun? Mimpi itu.. Apa benar orang yang dimaksud Rei-kun adalah Kazune-kun? Tapi sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum, selain di mimpi itu. Rei bilang bahwa Kazune yang menggantikannya, tapi aku masih ragu kalau dia akan bersikap seperti Rei..'_

Memang benar sifatnya mirip dengan Rei, tapi aku masih meragukannya..

.

"-rin-san? Karin-san? Kau mendengarku?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku

"Apa?" tanyaku dingin padanya

"Aku bilang, Bagaimanapun juga kau menolak untuk tersenyum, aku pasti akan menemukan cara untuk membuatmu tersenyum," katanya dengan serius

Wajahku bersemu merah kembali.. Hari ini aku terlalu banyak _Blushing!_

"Ahh lihat wajahmu bersemu merah lagi!" serunya sambil tertawa

"Bodoh, hentikan tertawaanmu itu,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat persetujuan," tawarnya dengan santai

"Persetujuan?" tanyaku bingung menatap wajahnya yang tampa- eh maksudku biasa saja ^^

"Iya. Aku akan memberikan foto ini padamu kalau kau tersenyum," Aku melihat pada foto yang ada di tangannya, dan itu adalah fotoku bersama Rei! Dengan seketika mataku membulat

'_Darimana dia mendapatkan foto itu?' _

Aku bergegas mengambilnya kembali tapi dia terlanjur menarik foto itu

"Tidak bisa, kau harus tersenyum dulu," ucapnya sambil tertawa

"Cepat kembalikan!" aku mencoba mengambilnya lagi, tapi dia tetap tidak memberikannya

"Ayolah, lihat di foto ini kau tersenyum begitu manis! Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang!" katanya sambil tertawa. Dan itu membuatku tersipu lagi dan juga tentunya kesal!

"Ihh kembalikan!" Akhirnya aku harus mengambilnya dengan paksa!

Yup benar, kami seperti anak kecil yang berebut mainan sambil _tertawa _bersama. Kazune tetap menertawaiku sambil terus memegang foto itu, sedangkan aku masih berusaha mengambil foto itu!

_'aku merasakan perasaan aneh. Bahagia? Senang? Hangat? Perasaan yang tidak asing bagiku, tapi aku menyukai perasaan ini..' _

Sampai akhirnya aku dapat foto itu, tapi dengan posisi kami yang sangat tidak etis!

Kazune berada di bawahku dan aku berada di atasnya, ahhh sangat memalukan!

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku menyerah, aku berikan foto itu karena kau sudah melakukannya lebih dari yang kuminta," katanya sambil tersenyum

"Maksudmu?" aku menatapnya bingung, dan beralih dari atasnya. Kazune beralih posisi duduk dan bersandar ke pohon sakura itu,

"Ayolah, saat tertawa kau sangat terlihat feminim!"

Degh Degh! Jantungku dengan seketika berdetak kencang, _'Tanpa kusadari aku tadi tertawa bersamanya?' .._

Aku menunduk, pikiranku sudah menyelimutiku. Sampai aku hanya bisa mendengar suara hatiku

_'Apa ini artinya.. aku sudah bisa mempercayai Kazune-kun? Aku bisa tertawa kembali berkat kazune-kun?'_

Pikiranku terus berputar dengan pertanyaan yang sama.. sampai akhirnya kata-kata Kazune membangunkanku..

"Oke, satu permintaan lagi. Aku ingin kau tersenyum di pesta ulangtahunmu." Serunya dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya

Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku masih malu karena tidak kusangka dia akan bisa membuatku tertawa lagi, seperti dulu.. saat bersama Rei..

Sekarang aku sudah mempercayainya..

.

**[Kazune Pov]**

Karin tidak menjawabku, kulihat dia melamun lagi. Sekarang apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

Aku menunggu jawabannya, tapi saat Karin menatapku..

"T-terimakasih.."

Dia menunduk, tangannya menggengam dengan kuat rok terusannya itu, dan.. dia menangis?

"Karin-san?"

"Terimakasih.. Terimakasih sudah membuatku tertawa lagi, aku bisa merasakan rasa kebahagian seperti dulu, senang rasanya bisa kembali tersenyum dan tertawa bersama lagi.." ucapnya sembari menangis, memang agak kurang jelas tapi kurasa itu yang dia katakan^^

'_Jadi itu yang membuatnya menagis, dia bahagia karena bisa tertawa kembali,' _aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Kuberjalan ke depan Karin dan menyesuaikan tinggiku dengannya,

"Hey, semua orang tidak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Mereka ingin melihatmu tersenyum, tertawa lagi seperti dulu. Terutama teman-temanmu, dan aku tentunya," aku memegang tangannya dan kami saling menatap dalam-dalam,

Tangannya bergetar, _'Hah, dasar. Wanita itu bagaimanapun sifatnya keras, tetap saja dalam dirinya itu lemah,'_

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Ini, hapus air matamu, dan tersenyumlah!" kataku sambil menyodorkan saputanganku padanya,

Karin menerimanya dan menghapus air matanya. Dia tersenyum padaku, manisnya!

'_Argh, kenapa senyumannya sangat manis!' _pikirku dengan wajah yang bersemu merah,

Keheningan menyapa kami kembali.

"Kazune-kun, karena aku sudah memberikan permintaanmu, aku juga mempunyai satu permintaan," ucapnya sambil masih tersenyum

'_Kalau seperti itu dia terlihat ceria, beda sekali dengan sebelumnya -_-' _pikirku,

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Aku.. Aku ingin kau berjanji akan datang pada pesta di rumahku,"serunya sambil tersenyum,

Wajahku kembali bersemu merah melihatnya tersenyum,

"Baiklah aku berjanji, tapi kau harus tersenyum pada semua orang," kataku sambil melihat ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahku yang bersemu merah karenanya.

"Eh, lihatlah sekarang siapa yang tersipu! Ahaha!" serunya sambil menertawaiku dengan puas,

"Astaga, semuanya menjadi berbalik padaku sendiri," bisikku pelan

"Kau kalah!" seru Karin dengan ceria dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk

"Aku pegang janjimu itu Kazune-kun! Sampai bertemu lagi!" serunya sambil tersenyum dan berlari pulang. Ceria sekali..

Aku melihat sosoknya dari jauh dan mulai menghilang dari pandanganku

Sejenak aku berpikir..

'_Mengapa aku bisa berambisi seperti tadi untuk membuatnya tersenyum? Padahal dia itu bukan siapa-siapa, dan jantungku tidak berhentinya berdetak kencang saat melihatnya tersenyum maupun tertawa... Ternyata benar, Karin-san yang sekarang lebih bersinar dan ceria.._

_Apakah ini artinya.. Aku... Jatuh cinta pada seorang Hanazono Karin?'_

**_Tbc~_  
><strong>

**.**

**Please Review~^^~**


	6. The End

**a/n: **Holaaa semuaa~ Miss16Silent baru dateng lagi ya, maaf buat semuanya yang udah nunggu chapter terakhir ini T^T, baru bisa update sekarang soalnya baru sempet lagi buka Fanfiction. Makasih buat para readers sama yang udah review ya, makasih banyak bangeet udah baca cerita saya yang masih kurang baguss iniii^^, chapter terakhir ini dipersembahkan untuk semua readers~^^~, semoga menyukainya yaa

Balas review:

**Ka Vea:** Wah sebelumnya minta maaf dulu ya Kak, baru bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini T^T, Iya ini chapter terakhir. Benarkah?^^ Wahh jadi terharuu. Semoga chapter terakhir ini menarik perhatian ya Kak ehehe

**Kira-sama :** Iya makasih selalu juga yaa^^, maaf membuat menunggu ya T_T, semoga chapter terakhir ini berkesan baik pada anda. Makasih udah selalu ngikuti cerita ini yaa^^

Okee selamat mebacaa~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer :<em>_Kamichama Karin__& Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo_**

**_Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo,dll_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~*Restore Your Smile*~_**

* * *

><p><em>~Skip Time – malam hari~<em>

**[Karin Pov]**

Tamu undangan sudah berdatangan dengan memakai pakaian formal, aku saja sampai terkagum-kagum melihat orang-orang itu, mereka semua berasal dari kalangan atas. Yang mengundang mereka sebenarnya bukan aku, tapi orangtuaku.

Ah iya, aku sendiri memakai gaun yang diberikan oleh orangtuaku, gaun yang sangat indah. Memang aku menyukainya sih, tapi... mereka belum tentu datang kan?

Aku berjalan menyapa tamu-tamuku dan tersenyum pada mereka

'_Ehehe, karena sudah lama tidak tersenyum jadi harus dipuas-puaskan sekarang!' _pikirku.

Aku menunggu tamu yang akan datang lagi, dan tentunya aku menunggu orangtuaku. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup mataku dari belakang. Dengan reflek aku berteriak,

"Woah, kau terkejut Nona?" terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang familiar bagiku

"Ah, kau itu-" sebelum aku meneruskan kata-kataku, orang itu sudah melepaskan tangannya dari mataku

Dan aku melihat seorang pemuda tampan dan mempesona! Pemuda tinggi memakai tuxedo hitam, bola mata emas menawan, rambut hitam berkilau dan dia adalah Jin Kuga, sepupuku dari luar negeri, dia seumur denganku. Dulu aku sendiri pernah jatuh hati padanya, tapi tetap hanya Rei yang no.1^^.

Dan setelah itu aku juga mendengar suara tawa seorang perempuan di belakang Jin,

"Selamat ulangtahun Karin-chan!" seru mereka, Jin dan Kazusa, Kazusa adalah tunangan Jin yang asalnya kekasihnya, kami sudah sangat dekat karena mereka sudah menjadi pasangan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu,

"Wah! Terimakasih sudah datang!" aku membungkukkan badan dan berbincang-bincang

Kami tertawa bersama, _'Senang rasanya bisa kembali tertawa bersama.. Aku harus berterimakasih lagi pada Kazune-kun,' _pikirku saat berbincang-bincang dengan Kazusa dan Jin

"Eh Karin-chan, kami ini adalah hadiah ulangtahunmu dari orangtuamu! Mereka menitip pesan karena mereka tidak bisa datang, jadi kami yang akan menemanimu!" seru Kazusa

Aku hanya ber-oh ria. Memang aku senang Kazusa dan Jin datang, tapi aku tetap sedih karena orangtuaku tidak datang...

.

Aku melihat mereka semua menikmati pesta ini, acara dimulai seperti biasa bagaimana acara ulangtahun. Tapi mungkin agak sedikit berbeda disini,

Setelah acara utamanya selesai, dilanjut dengan acara lain seperti dansa dan sebagainya,

Kami pindah tempat ke aula rumahku. Dan disana aku bertemu dengan Miyon dan Yuuki

"Karin-chan! Selamat ulangtahun!" seru Miyon dan Yuuki

"Terimakasih sudah datang," ucapku sambil tersenyum _(mau sombong udah bisa senyum lagi^^)_

Ekspresi mereka sedikit terkejut melihatku, aku sih hanya tersenyum saja melihat mereka

"Karin-chan? Sejak kapan kau tersenyum lagi?" tanya Miyon langsung _to the point_

"Hmm, kapan ya? Adalaaah," kataku sambil tertawa kecil

Dan kami tertawa bersama

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kazune Pov]<strong>

Malam ini kami (Aku dan Himeka) menuju kediaman keluarga Hanazono dengan menggunakan mobil, dan tentunya aku yang mengendarai^^

Sampai di kediaman keluarga Hanazono, sudah terlihat ramai. Sepertinya acara utama baru saja selesai, jadi kami langsung masuk saja,

Di dalam kami bertemu dengan teman satu sekolah, tapi kebanyakan orang-orang itu termasuk kalangan atas, yahh bagaimana tidak, kediaman keluarga Hanazono ini terkenal dengan penjagaannya, tidak mungkin mereka mengundang tamu yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Karin-chan dimana ya? Rumah ini sangat besar, terakhir aku ke rumah ini aku sudah tersesat 2 kali," ucap Himeka

"Kalau begitu cari bersama saja, nanti kau hilang," kataku meledeknya seperti meledek anak kecil dan tertawa

Himeka hanya menggerutu kesal. Lalu kami mencari Karin ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Dan sampai kami melihat Miyon dan Yuuki sedang berbincang-bincang, kami menghampirinya,

"Yuuki, Miyon," aku menyapa mereka

"Hai Kujyo! Acara utamanya sudah selesai, mengapa kalian telat?" tanya Yuuki

"Himeka-chan lupa menyimpan kalungnya, jadi yah begitulah.." jawabku dengan dingin

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi kami sudah datang kan," ucap Himeka dengan agak kesal

Saat itu kami berbincang-bincang, dan beberapa menit kemudian aku mendengar suara seseorang dari jauh yang tidak asing bagiku.. Karin!

"Tentu! Terimaksih Jin-kun!" serunya dengan ceria, tapi siapa seseorang yang bernama _Jin_ itu?

Aku mencari asal suara itu dan mendapatkan Karin memakai gaun yang sangat indah sedang berbincang-bincang dengan lelaki seumuran kami, yaa memang ku akui dia tampan tapi tidak setampan aku^^

Entah mengapa ada rasa yang mengganjal di dada ini, apa aku cemburu?

"Kazune-kun, ayo kita ucapkan selamat pada Karin-chan!" seru Himeka sambil menarik lenganku. Karena melihat mereka seakrab itu kupikir mungkin dia adalah _kekasih _Karin yang baru,

Kami berjalan ke arah Karin dan menyapanya. Entah apa perasaan ini yang membuatku iri, marah dan.. Agh! Tidak bisa kuungkapkan! Suasana serasa menjadi panas!

"Ah! Kalian sudah datang," sapa Karin melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum

"Selamat ulangtahun Karin-chan!" seru Himeka disusul denganku

"Selamat ulangtahun," kataku dengan dingin. Kenapa? Sudah kubilang aku agak _jealous _melihat mereka (Karin dan Jin) sangat akrab seperti itu, -_-

"Terimakasih Himeka-chan, Kazune-kun!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku melihat ke arah _lelaki_ yang berada di sebelah Karin dan memperhatikannya dengan agak sinis,

"Kalian temannya Karin-chan?" tanya lelaki itu dengan gayanya yang _cool_

"Iya," jawab Himeka

Aku hanya diam saja, malas berbicara dengan _lelaki_ itu (ceritanya Kazune cemburu)

"Namaku Jin Kuga, seseorang yang sangat di kenal oleh Nona ini, senang berkenalan dengan anda, " ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan merangkul Karin dengan mesra!

"Jin-kun!" Karin tersipu dengan tingkah_nya _itu

"Himeka Kujyo, dan dia Kazune Kujyo, salam kenal," jawab Himeka tersenyum

Kami berbincang-bincang sedikit tentang acara ulangtahun Karin dan setelah itu kami mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil _lelaki _itu

"Aku harus ke sana, sampai nanti ya!" seru lelaki yang bernama Jin itu dan pergi,

Sekarang tinggal Karin, Himeka dan aku yang sedang berkumpul,

Sejak tadi sebenarnya aku bersikap dingin- ralat- sangat dingin pada Karin, entah mengapa tapi perasaanku sedang tidak nyaman alias _badmood _sekaleee melihat lelaki itu dekat dengan Karin

"Kazune-kun, apa kau ingin sesuatu," Karin bertanya padaku dengan lembut dan senyuman terpampang diwajahnya.

"Tidak," kujawab dengan dingin

Raut wajahnya terlihat agak sedih, aku tidak peduli mau sedih atau tidak. Tapi Karin tetap berusaha membujukku

"Ayolah, aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu!" ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Cih, aku merasa semakin _badmood_ dengan senyumannya itu, pasti senyuman itu palsu karena dia terlihat lebih bahagia disamping KEKASIHNYA.

Setelah tawaran yang kedua kali terlontar padaku, aku menatapnya sinis bagaikan silet dan kata-kata tajam pun keluar dari mulutku begitu saja,

"**Diam kau. Urusi saja kekasihmu itu.. Jangan bicara lagi padaku.."** Setelah berkata seperti itu badanku langsung bergerak keluar aula

Ah aku tidak peduli pada reaksi mereka..

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Karin Pov]<strong>

"**Diam kau. Urusi saja kekasihmu itu.. Jangan bicara lagi padaku.."** ...

JLEB! Tau Jleb? JLEB _banget_! Hatiku seperti tersayat oleh pisau tajam, untuk kedua kalinya! Dengan orang yang sama!

Ekspresi wajahku sekarang sama-sama terkejut dengan Himeka yang mendengarnya,

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini, yang ada semua tubuhku bergetar,

"A-ada apa dengannya?" gertak Himeka dengan kesal pada Kazune.

"Apa.. aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah, Himeka-chan?" kataku dengan pelan dan lirih. Aku merasa seperti kehilangan seseorang lagi.. Yang sangat dekat denganku.. Aku tidak mau!

Himeka menatapku dengan raut wajah khawatir, tentu saja Himeka khawatir karena aku sudah mulai menangis

"A-apa aku yang membuatnya marah, Himeka-chan?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menyeka air mata, kerongkonganku sudah sesak, serasa air mata dari hati menemaniku lagi setelah yang lalu..

"EH! Karin-chan! Sudah jangan diambil hati, sepupuku yang bodoh itu tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya," hibur Himeka dengan menghapus air mataku

Aku hanya diam, memikirkan apa salahku?

"Karin-chan, mungkin dia-"

.

"KYAA!"

Sebelum Himeka selesai bicara, terdengar suara teriakan dan diikuti dengan suara barang, **Dugh!**

"Astaga! Kau ini bagaimana sih! Lihat jalan dengan benar!" "Iya maafkan aku, okaa-san," Terlihat seorang anak kecil jatuh terduduk di aula bersama ibunya,

Dan jam kuno yang ia tabrak (jam kuno yang kecil, jadi bisa bergoyang bila di tabrak) bergoyang sampai jatuh dan terlihat akan mengenai lampu kristal.. yang paling bagusnya, lampu kristal itu berada TEPAT di atas kami berdua..

.

"Hey Nona! Kalian harus pergi dari situ!" terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dan diikuti dengan yang lainnya berteriak, saat kristal mulai bergerak-gerak diatas kami. "Awas!" "Nona Karin!" Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Kirio dan Kirika dari jauh,

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Diam? Pergi? Badanku tidak bisa bergerak! Himeka-chan juga!'. _Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuh dan tidak pikir panjang lagi aku langsung memeluk Himeka dan berbisik.. mungkin untuk terakhir kalianya? ..

"Tolong katakan permintaan maafku pada Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan. Maafkan aku... sekali lagi.."

Saat itu juga aku mendorong Himeka menjauh dariku,tapi aku sendiri tidak berhasil membuat diriku pergi dari situ. Senyuman terpampang di wajahku untuk Himeka, Himeka sendiri masih terlihat _shock_

'_Biarlah, asal kau selamat Himeka-chan, aku.. kau adalah yang terbaik dalam hidupku Himeka-chan. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Kazune-kun ini..' _

Dan sesaat itulah lampu kristal...

Prang!

.

Aku hanya mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang, tapi tidak mampu melihat mereka, mataku terasa sangat berat... Rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan sakit hatiku untuk kedua kalinya, oleh orang yang sama.. Terasa perih hati ini, air mataku tidak hentinya mengalir...

'_Himeka-chan, sampaikan kata-kataku tadi..'_

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal Pov]<strong>

Prang!

Lampu kristal itu jatuh menimpa Karin, tubuhnya tergeletak lemah di aula, penuh dengan luka-luka, cairan merah mengotori gaun indahnya dan lantai aula. Sedangkan Himeka sendiri selamat karena didiorong oleh Karin.

Himeka jatuh terduduk di aula dengan sedikit bercak merah di gaunnya, dirinya sendiri sangat terkejut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Sampai dia tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Matanya langsung terbelalak setelah sadar bahwa yang ada didepannya itu adalah sahabatnya yang sudah menyelamatkannya, dan sekarang sahabatnya sendiri tengah terkapar lemah di depan matanya sendiri... penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah... Dan hanya satu nama yang keluar dari mulutnya..

"Karin-chan.."

.

**[Kazune Pov]**

(_Dilain tempat sebelum kejadian_)

Aku bertemu dengan Nishikiori pada saat keluar aula dan kami berbincang-bincang tentang pesta ini,

"Hey, Kujyo-kun. Sepertinya kau sedang sakit," tiba-tiba Nishikiori berkata seperti itu padaku, aku sendiri bingung apa aku sedang sakit?

"Bodoh, maksudku sakit hati," .. Gubrak! Ternyata sakit hati! Iya sih memang benar, Nishikiori memang sangat mengerti aku dari dulu. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi bila dia sudah bicara seperti itu,

"Hm, terserah apa yang kau katakan," hanya itu ucapan yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Nishikiori menatapku dengan serius.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu lagi pada Hanazono-san, kau membuatnya sakit hati 2 kali," katanya dengan serius. Benar juga, aku sudah membuatnya sakit hati 2 kali dengan sekarang..

"Berikan ini pada Hanazono-san, dia menyukai mawar putih. Lalu minta maaflah," ucapnya sambil memberikan setangkai mawar putih. Aku menerimanya dan mengangguk mengiyakan,

Pada saat itu juga aku mendengar suara teriakkan orang-orang dari dalam aula dan diikuti dengan suara pecahan barang

Prang!

"Kyaa! Cepat tolong Nona itu!" "Astaga! Kasihan sekali!" "Cepat panggil para medis!" suasana sangat gempar di aula itu

Aku dan Nishikiori langsung berlari ke dalam aula, suasana disana sangat kacau. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Maaf Tuan, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Nishikiori pada salah satu tamu di aula ini

"Seseorang terluka karena tertimpa lampu kristal, Tuan. Tapi saya tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya," jawab tamu itu

"Baiklah terimakasih," Aku melihat-lihat ke sekitar dan mendapati Miyon dan Yuuki sedang bersama Himeka yang terlihat _Shock_, dengan segera aku menghampiri mereka bersama Nishikiori

.

"Yuuki, apa yang terjadi? Himeka-chan kenapa?" tanyaku berturut-turut. Aku melihat di tangan Himeka ada bercak darah, apa itu darahnya?

"Himeka-san! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada bercak darah ditangannya?" tanya Nishikiori terkejut melihat darah itu. Miyon hanya menangis sambil memeluk Himeka,

"K-kujyo-kun, Nishikiori, Himeka-san tidak apa-apa, dia hanya _Shock, _tapi.." kata-kata Yukki terhenti, ada apa? Aku semakin penasaran.

"Karin-chan.." Himeka tiba-tiba memanggil nama Karin, mengapa Himeka memanggil Karin? Lalu Himeka berdiri dan berusaha untuk pergi,

"Himeka-chan! Sudah, Karin-chan akan baik-baik saja, mereka sedang menolongnya!" seru Miyon menegurnya untuk tidak pergi

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hanazono-san?" tanya Nishikiori setengah membentak,

Sebelum Yuuki dan Miyon menjawab-

Plak! Tamparan Himeka pun melayang di pipiku dengan sangat keras, sampai meninggalkan tanda merah,

"Kau bodoh! Idiot! Tidak tahu diri Kazune-kun! Dengarkan aku baik-baik _baka! _Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu pada karin-chan! Untuk ketiga kalinya aku melihat Karin-chan menangis seperti itu! Dan sekarang.. sekarang.. Karin-chan.." bentak Himeka padaku dengan habis-habisan dan diselangi tangisan,

"Himeka-chan, sudah-" Miyon berusaha menenangkan Himeka yang marah-marah sambil menangis itu, aku hanya menunduk dan Nishikiori masih menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Yuuki

"Tidak! Karin-chan.. Karin-chan tidak salah apa-apa! Seharusnya aku juga tertimpa lampu kristal itu Miyon-chan! Tapi Karin-chan menyelamatkanku!" ucapnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu

* * *

><p>Degh degh.. Jantungku serasa berhenti dan lidahku menjadi pahit, semua tubuhku serasa membeku..<p>

"Karin-san.. tertimpa lampu kristal?" tanyaku dengan _shock_

Himeka berlari ke tengah aula yang banyak tamu-tamu berkumpul. Aku sendiri dan yang lainnya mengikuti Himeka,

"Maaf Nona, hanya para medis yang boleh mendekat," ucap salah satu tamu di aula itu

"Biarkan aku melihat Karin-chan!" teriak Himeka

Aku melihat didepan mataku sendiri.. darah.. sangat banyak.. dan Karin yang terkapar di lantai penuh luka-luka, matanya sedikit menutup melihat ke arah kami, air mata masih terlihat jelas di matanya.. Seakan aku bisa merasakan perasaannya saat ini.. perih... sangat perih..

"Karin-san.." aku masih terkejut melihat begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari luka-lukanya

Wajah yang asalnya ceria, menjadi pucat pasi, senyumannya menghilang dari wajahnya yang manis itu, kilauan cahaya dimatanya menghilang, nafasnya yang terengah-engah tidak beraturan, gaun pestanya dihiasi bercak darah..

Pluk.. Bunga mawar putih yang kupegang terjatuh ke lantai aula karena saking terkejutnya..

"Nona Karin, bertahanlah!" seru Kirika dengan membawa beberapa orang lagi dari rumah sakit

"Tolong tangani secepatnya!" Kirio memerintahkan mereka,

Dengan segera Karin dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku hanya bisa diam dihadapannya, menyesali semua yang telah kukatakan padanya, yang telah kulakukan padanya..

.

Karin sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan ambulan. Kami mengikutinya sampai ke rumah sakit dan menunggu didepan IGD

Suasana sangat resah dan gelisah, Himeka dan Miyon masih menangis dan Kirika menenangkan mereka meskipun sebenarnya Kirika pasti merasa sangat khawatir. Kirio berusaha menghubungi orangtua Karin, Yuuki menjelaskan padaku dan Nishikiori apa yang terjadi sebelumnya..

.

"Kazune-kun.." Himeka berjalan ke arahku dan menatapku dengan dingin- sangat dingin sedingin es,

"Ingat baik-baik kata-kataku ini _baka_. Karin-chan.. Karin-chan memintaku untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya padamu pada saat dia mendorongku.. dan itu mungkin menjadi kata-kata yang terakhir dari Karin-..chan.." Air matanya kini mengalir kembali

Aku diam, mencerna kata-kata Himeka, masih dapat kubayangkan kata-kata itu terucap dimulutnya..

'_Ini bukan salahnya.. Karin-san tidak seharusnya meminta maaf padaku.. tapi akulah yang harus meminta maaf padanya..'_

.

**[Normal Pov] (sehari setelah Karin keluar dari IGD)**

Akhirnya Karin bisa diselamatkan meskipun sampai sekarang masih belum siuman, perban-perban melilit lukanya, oksigen masih terpasang di mulutnya, alat pendeteksi detak jantung juga masih terpasang, keadaannya sekarang sangat lemah. Untung saja tidak ada bagian fatal yang terluka, hanya saja ada beberapa jahitan dan tangan kirinya patah.

Sahabat-sahabatnya itu sudah berencana akan menjenguk Karin sepulang sekolah, dan mereka berharap Karin sudah siuman pada saat mereka menjenguknya..

.

**[Karin Pov]**

Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan, terlihat langit-langit putih yang masih agak rusam.. Apa aku sudah mati?

Badanku sangat lemas dan sakit-sakit. Aku berpikir sejenak, apa yang terjadi? Ah iya aku tertimpa lampu kristal.. dan sebelum itu..

Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali di pikiranku,

Mengingat kata-kata Kazune yang sangat dingin dan menusuk membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.. Tak kuasa air mata mulai mengalir dipipiku..

'_Mengapa aku tidak mati saja? Padahal bila aku mati aku bisa bersama Rei,' _pikirku

Pada saat begini aku merindukan pelukan hangat dari seseorang.. Rei.. hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tenang kembali, orangtuaku jarang sekali berada disampingku.. maka Rei lah yang kuanggap menggantikan mereka.. Lalu Kazune..

tapi dia.. sudah menghilang lagi dari kehidupanku karena kesalahanku sendiri! Padahal dia sudah kuanggap seperti sahabatku sendiri.. Aku merasa sendirian, perasaan hampa dan dingin, yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah seseorang.. seperti Rei!

Air mataku semakin deras mengalir diikuti dengan sesenggukkan.. Aku sudah sangat tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi.. rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.. mengeluarkan pedihnya hati ini..

"Rei.. Hiks.. Kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak suka sendiri seperti ini.. Hiks.." aku menutup mataku dengan sebelah tangan, bisakah kau merasakan bagaimana hancurnya hatiku? Bagaikan kepingan kertas dipotong menjadi kecil..

Aku memang bodoh, memanggil nama seseorang yang tidak mungkin akan datang..

.

Dan pada saat itu terdengar pintu kamarku dimana ku dirawat terbuka,

"Kau tidak sendirian, masih ada aku disini.." suara yang sangat familiar dan menyayat hati.. Ya benar, Kazune

Mataku langsung terbelalak melihat Kazune sudah ada di sampingku

"K-Kazune-kun.." kupanggil namanya untuk memastikan apakah benar dia Kazune?

Kazune mendekat padaku dan menghapus air mataku yang ada dipipi, terasa hangat sentuhannya. Aku merindukan sentuhan seperti ini..

"Maaf, maafkan aku Karin-san. Aku sangat menyesal telah berkata yang tidak-tidak padamu," ucapnya dengan raut wajah menyesal

Aku menatapnya masih dengan air mata mengalir dari mataku.. Aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, seakan-akan tidak bisa bicara,

"Semua ini salahku, aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk berada disampingmu, Karin-chan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjadi orang yang kau inginkan, seperti Rei." Kazune menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Raut wajah memperlihatkan kekecewaan, aku bisa merasakan penyesalannya melewati genggaman tangannya ini..

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Karin-chan. Aku hanya salah paham pada sepupumu, aku pikir dia adalah kekasihmu, tetapi Himeka sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku harap ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik," ucapnya dengan senyuman manis, ia sendiri memberiku setangkai bunga mawar putih yang indah dan sepucuk surat.

Aku membuka surat itu dan isinya adalah:

_Dear Karin,_

_Maafkan aku telah berkata seperti itu padamu Princess. Mungkin permintaan maafku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit hatimu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk memulihkan hatimu kembali seperti dulu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku akan berusaha sebisa yang kulakukan untuk menghapus rasa kesedihanmu itu,_

_Kazune._

.

Aku terkejut dengan isi surat bagian terakhir itu.. Ternyata selama ini, aku juga..

Air mataku mengalir kembali, kali ini bukanlah air mata kepedihan. Melainkan air mata kebahagian,

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi seperti Rei, Kazune-kun. Kau adalah kau, dan bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya ada satu Kazune di dunia ini, dia seorang yang tampan, pintar dan bijaksana. Aku lebih suka Kazune yang menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan... aku... mau menjadi kekasihmu," ucapku dengan tersenyum

Terlihat raut wajah Kazune langsung berubah menjadi terharu, tersirat rona merah diwajahnya. Senyuman lembutnya terpancarkan kembali, tepatnya padaku. Aku sangat senang, bahagia, dan merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan seseorang sepertinya lagi...

"_Thank you, my Princess_," Chu! Kazune mengecup pipiku dengan lembut

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal Pov]<strong>

Suara teriakan teman-teman mereka terdengar,

"Kyaa! _So sweet!_" Miyon berteriak gemas pada Karin dan Kazune

"Pasangan yang romantis!" Himeka juga meloncat-loncat kegirangan

"Dasar Kujyo-kun." Nishikiori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil

"Serasi sekali!" teriak Yuuki seperti anak perempuan

Klek! Pintu kamar Karin dirawat terbuka. Oleh siapa?

.

"Wah, apa kami menggangu sesuatu?" terdengar suara yang asing bagi teman-teman Karin. Tapi tidak asing bagi Karin, karena yang datang adalah orangtuanya sendiri,

"_Otou-san, Okaa-san!. _Kalian datang?" ucap Karin dengan tersenyum bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Setelah mendengar kabar tentangmu, kami dengan secepat mungkin pergi ke sini. Dan syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Karin-chan." Ucap ibu Karin sambil mengelus-elus rambut Karin

"Kami minta maaf karena apa yang telah kami perbuat, meninggalkanmu seperti ini." Ucap Ayahnya menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa _Otou-san, Okaa-san._ Memang benar dulu aku selalu kesepian, apalagi pada saat Rei pergi, aku sangat kesepian.." mendengar kata-kata Karin, semua orang disana memasang wajah sedih. Mereka tahu itu hal yang sangat berat bagi Karin,

Ayah dan Ibunya pun terlihat sangat menyesal pada saat Karin berkata seperti itu,

"Tapi.. sekarang tidak lagi, aku sudah bisa menerimanya, banyak teman-temanku yang berada bersamaku, mereka selalu ada bila aku membutuhkan mereka, lagi pula sudah ada yang menemaniku disini," ucap Karin sambil menarik lengan Kazune dan mendekatkan Kazune pada dirinya, Kazune tersenyum lembut pada Karin,

"Perkenalkan Tuan. Saya Kujyo Kazune, tema-"

"Dia kekasihku," Karin memotong kata-kata Kazune dengan cepat,

"Wah! Benarkah? Kau tampan sekali, Nak Kujyo. Kami sudah sering mendengar tentangmu di kalangan atas. Kau beruntung bisa dapat kekasih setampan dia, Karin-chan. Baiklah kalau begitu kami serahkan Karin padamu, jangan berani-berani mempermainkannya ya, Nak," Ibu Karin berkata seperti itu dengan tertawa kecil

"Atau tidak kau akan berhadapan langsung dengan keluarga kami," ucap Ayahnya tegas

"Tentu saja tidak, Tuan. Karin-san adalah yang terbaik," jawab Kazune dengan sopan.

Dan mereka semua tertawa bahagia, diselimuti dengan kehangatan keluarga. Kebahagiaan dapat dimulai dari lingkungan, pergaulan sehat dan kasih sayang.

Semua ini tidak akan terjadi bila tidak ada kasih sayang dari orang-orang sekitar. Dan kebahagiaan pun adalah awal dari sebuah senyuman, senyuman manis. Seperti halnya mereka ini yang sedang menikmati saat kebersamaan diselimuti kehangatan..

Jangan berhenti tersenyum pada siapa pun, karena senyuman dapat membuat orang lain bahagia..

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hahh akhirnya selesei juga ya cerita ini~^^~, apa anda menyukainya? Terimakasih yang sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal maupun tengah-tengah ataupun akhirnya =)) Arigato sebanyak-banyaknya ya, and Review pleasee^^**


End file.
